Do You Trust Me?
by McNugget
Summary: Harry left Ginny to hunt the remaining Horcruxes, then she battled with him in the war, then he left to do his Auror training, with hardly a word. Now, after 3 years, he's back and he's asking her: 'Do You Trust Me' and she's asking: 'What about the baby'
1. A Cold Beginning

_**Chapter 1:**__A Cold Beginning_

**September 1st 2002**

She stood over his bed in shock. How could this have happened? How could she have let it happen? Hermione sunk into the chair beside the bed. She looked at his face, so peaceful and expressionless. Why? She asked herself. Why hadn't she tried to help? She had just stood there. Like a statue; a cold heartless statue. That's what she was… heartless. To make him fight them all off by himself while she stood, un-moving, behind the dumpster. She had wanted so much to have helped him. But she just couldn't.

"Oh my gosh! How could this have happened!"

Hermione turned around to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushing into the room. Mrs. Weasley's face was stained with tears.

"Oh Ron!" Mrs. Weasley cried dropping to her knees beside Ron's bed.

"Hermione, when we got your message we came right away. What happened?" Mr. Weasley asked, placing a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"He… he was a…attacked" Hermione chocked out. Her throat was suddenly desiccated and dry.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley's head shot up from where it had been resting on Ron's shoulder, "attacked by who!" She shouted.

"I…um, by Death Eaters" Tears started to roll down Hermione's cheeks once again.

"But… but I thought it was over? Arthur, what is going on?" Molly stuttered.

"How… Hermione are you absolutely sure they were Death Eaters?" Mr. Weasley's grip on Hermione's shoulder tightened until it started to hurt. She sank lower in her chair so that Mr. Weasley's fingernails didn't puncture her skin. "Yes, I'm sure they were Death Eaters. I saw the dark mark on one of them."

"Arthur!" This time Molly got off of her knees and rounded the bed to where Mr. Weasley was standing, "how could this have happened? I thought it was all over! I thought all of the Death Eaters were too afraid to show themselves at the threat of going to Azkaban! I thought we were safe!" The tone in Mrs. Weasley's voice changed from nervous to frantic with every word she said.

"I thought so too Molly Dear, I thought so too." Mr. Weasley hung his head in shame.

* * *

The hours passed and Hermione spent every one of them by Ron's bedside, waiting for him to wake up. She couldn't help but to think it was all her fault. She had been there when it had happened, she could have helped, but she was just too afraid. She had told herself that it wasn't real. That it was all a dream, a horrible dream. After all, everyone thought it was safe now. 

The fight for the four remaining Horcruxes had been long and hard, as had the final battle. People were hurt, friendships were tested and lives were lost. But in the end every body was just glad that the battle was finally over and that Voldemort was gone… for good. The last thing Hermione had expected was to be attacked by a Death Eater.

Hermione hated being at Saint Mungos. Not because of the miserable looks on everyone's faces or the occasional scream of a person who had lost a loved one, but of the silence. It gave her too much time to think, intoxicating her brain with images of Ron's body lying there on the pavement all bloody and slashed, not moving, not breathing. Then all of a sudden she would fall into darkness and these memories would become more real until she could no longer handle it.

Hermione's head shot up from Ron's shoulder and her eyes snapped open. Her breathing was rapid and heavy. She looked down at Ron's expressionless face.

"Oh Ron," she whispered, "I'm sorry. I should have done something. I should have helped."

"It wasn't your fault Hermione."

Hermione's head snapped around and she saw Harry standing in the doorway. She got up and ran to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she began to cry into his shoulder.

"It's all my fault Harry." She said between sobs.

"No Hermione its not. No-one would have expected they would come back."

"It's only been a couple of months! How can they still be hurting people? Voldemort's DEAD!" Her cries echoed around the room.

"Hermione it's not your fault. They're trying to get to me. They're mad because I killed Voldemort. The Death Eaters gave up so much for Voldemort and all they get in return is a life sentence in Azkaban. There angry and they want revenge."

"Oh Harry… Don't you see? They're not out for world domination, they're just out to hurt the people you love…"

Suddenly a healer entered the room with a container of foul smelling liquid and a cloth and started dabbing the cuts on Ron's face.

"Here let me do that," Hermione returned to Ron's bedside and continued dabbing the ointment onto Ron's face.

"Has there been any change?" Harry asked the healer.

"Well were not exactly sure," at this Hermione let out a sigh of frustration, "but," said the healer a little too forcefully, "he is showing good signs. The cuts and bruises are healing quite nicely and there is no sign of an internal or head injury."

"Well what is that machine doing?" asked Harry pointing to a machine to the far side of the room, connected by tubes and wires to a drip in Ron's arm and other places of his body.

"The machine is pumping potions into Mr. Weasley's arm, to keep him healthy and to try and speed up the healing process; it is also watching his heart rate and blood pressure to make sure they stay at a reasonable level."

Harry let out a little sigh and rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger.

"Do you have any idea of when he may wake-up?"

"Unfortunately we do not. We'll just have to wait and see." And with that the healer left the room.

Harry let out another sigh, although this one was a lot louder and stretched on for longer. He felt bad. He had not had a reasonable sleep in over a month and when he finally did get to sleep it was an uneasy sleep that was filled with the faces of the people who had fought and died trying to defend him. His father, His godfather, Professor Lupin, Dumbledore, Tonks and Ted, Mad-eyed Moody, Dobby, Fred, Colin Creevy, the list would go on forever

He had spent countless days wishing the dark lord had killed him all those years ago, but obviously that was not how it was supposed to be…

But how is it that so many people are_ supposed_ to die?

Suddenly a shrill beeping sound came from the machine at Ron's bedside and a straight point line was seen on the heart rate monitor. (when the line goes straight)

"Oh my god!" Hermione screamed, "Somebody HELP!"

Two healers - a male and a female - rushed it to the room.

"What's going on?" Hermione cried, "What's wrong?"

"Please Miss could you wait outside?" one of the healers said as two more healers rushed into the room.

"But wha…"

"C'mon Hermione" Harry practically pulled Hermione out of the room and sat her down on a seat by the door.

"No! No, no, no." Hermione said putting her face in her hands, tears running down her face. "He can't die Harry! I love him!"

To this Harry didn't know what to say. So he sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder trying his hardest to comfort her.


	2. Living with the Weasleys'

_**Chapter 2:** __Living With The Weasleys'_

**September 1st 2002**

"Ron!" Hermione yelled as she rushed into the room. "Ron you're awake, you're ok! I thought I'd lost you, I thought you were going to die!" Hermione threw her arms around Ron making him flinch, but she did not seem to notice. Ron put an arm around Hermione.

Harry couldn't help but remember Hermione being so bitter towards Lavender. Telling Ron he had played an excellent Quidditch game when even she, knowing very little about the wizarding sport, knew that he had played a dreadful game. But the thing that jumped in Harry's mind the most was when Hermione had jumped in front of that hex shot by Bellatrix during the fight against the Dark Lord. She hadn't even known what spell it was. It could have been the Killing Curse and she would have risked her life to save Ron, and who could forget their (quite badly timed) kiss at Hogwarts, during the final battle?

"Harry?" Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Hermione's voice.

"Sorry" He stuttered.

"Off with the pixies, hey mate?" Asked Ron sarcastically.

"Yeah it's a bit like that. It's good to have you back."

"Good to be back! Weirdest dreams I've been having. All happen to have something to do with Quidditch tough." He said, looking a little embarrassed with himself.

"Oh Yes Ronald. That is strange." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"No really they were strange, because you were a beater Hermione, and a bloody good one at that! Didn't lose a game, we didn't!"

"That is strange Ron! Hermione playing Quidditch is strange enough without her being good at it as well!"

Hermione blushed a deep red and turned away.

* * *

**September 10th 2002**

Within a week Ron was out of the hospital. And with in another week Mrs. Weasley had insisted that the three stay at the Burrow with her and Mr. Weasley as it was, in her words; 'too dangerous to be staying in an empty house alone' so Ron, Harry and Hermione packed some stuff and left for the Burrow Sunday night.

"Get out of the bathroom Ron!" Hermione shouted the following morning, banging her fists on the bathroom door. "I've got to get ready for work!"

"I've only been in here for five minutes!" Ron shouted over the running water.

A smile spread across Harry's face as he passed the bathroom argument on his way down to breakfast.

When Harry got downstairs he found George, Bill, Fleur and Charlie sitting around the table eating eggs and bacon.

"Morning everyone."

"Morning, Harry Dear. How are you this morning?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry as he sat down at the dining table. "Would you like bacon and eggs for breakfast? I'll whip you up something if you'd like."

"Bacon and eggs would be great thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"So Harry what do you think about the Death Eater situation?" Bill asked. Fleur sat beside him, holding a quite chubby baby Victoire in her arms.

"I think the sooner we catch them the better."

Suddenly a loud scream was heard from upstairs and a very, very red faced Hermione rushed down the stairs.

"What happened to you?" Asked Charlie suspiciously, cocking an eyebrow.

"I uh… went to get my towel from my room and when I got back to the bathroom door I couldn't hear the water running so I opened the door without… uh knocking and…Ron was… he was um…standing there na… naked"

Everyone at the table burst into laughing.

Hermione looked up at everyone and went an even darker shade of red. By the expression on her face she hadn't realized she had such a crowd listening in on her story.

"Um… Bill? Where's Ginny?" It was true… Ginny was mad at him. He hadn't spoken to her in ages. She refused to see reason for him going into the forbidden forest, not even attempting to think of what it would do to her if he was to die. He tried to tell her that no one would let him go if he had told them all his plan and then more people would have been killed; but she refused to listen.

"How do you think I would have lived Harry? How do you thing Ron and Hermione would have felt? You didn't even say goodbye to me!" She'd shouted at him. She didn't seem to see that he was alive _now_ and that it was only her inanity keeping them apart.

"Harry, It's September the 10th. She's at Hogwarts…" Harry looked up at Mrs. Weasley in confusion.

"What's she there for?" Harry knew Percy was teaching there but he knew nothing about Ginny being there.

Everyone was looking at Harry at this point.

"She's teaching there. Don't worry though Dear… She'll be back for Christmas."

After everyone had finished there breakfast Mr. Weasley, Hermione and Harry set off for the 'Ministry of Magic'. Harry (like Ron) was undergoing his first year as an Auror and Hermione was the newest recruit in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (despite laughing at the idea of becoming a lawyer).

Bill and Fleur took the fireplace to the Monday Markets on Jeffers Street with Victoire and Charlie left for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to give a lecture on dragons.

The only people left home were George, Ron and Mrs. Weasley.

Ron had breakfast and settled down on the couch to practice turning water to whisky (a spell he had learnt in one of Fred and George's 'Practical Spells for the Practical Witch or Wizard' books) while Mrs. Weasley watered the garden and did the dishes and cleaned the fireplace (all at the same time).

The ministry had told him to take some time off to get 'mended'.

Ron looked at the clock hoping that for once he would actually get the time. Instead he found the clock that Mrs. Weasley used to keep track of her family. Mr. Weasley, Charlie and Ginny's hands were all pointing to; Work. George and Ron's were pointing at; Home. Bills hand was pointing to; Out. Fred's hand span slowly around the clock like the seconds hand of a real clock; not stopping on any one of the many words written around the clock.

Percy's hand was pointing to; Mortal Peril, but Ron wasn't fazed. Percy's hand always pointed to mortal peril. Ever since Fred and George blasted with a spell that was supposed to help the flowers grow. It had happened just after Christmas.

Ron remembered that Christmas. It had been the Christmas they had spent at number 12 Grimmauld Place in Harry's fifth year.

"How's our little Ronnykinns going?" Fred and George had announced breaking the silence as Ron sat on the dusty sofa, Mrs. Black screaming in the distance.

"Don't call me that." Ron had growled thought gritted teeth, his ears going bright red.

"Sorry little brother its just," started George.

"we just love watching your ears go so red." Finished Fred.

George pinched his check like you would a baby.

"Isn't he just adorable, Fred?" Asked George.

"Yes, very cute George." Fred pulled out his wand and waved it at Ron, then they walked away laughing.

Ron looked down and found himself in a giant nappy and little booties with a bib around his neck that read: 'Mummy's little Ronsikle'

"Oh my. What iz zis new style Ron?"

Ron looked up and saw Bill and Fleur standing in the door.

"Nice Ron… Nice," Bill had said trying to suppress a laugh.

Ron had gone bright red and ran upstairs. He wasn't seen again all day.

He missed Fred.

George didn't speak much anymore. He just mopped around. The joke shop sat in Hogsmede, its windows boarded, because George couldn't bring himself to going back there.

Ron, despite the years of humiliation and annoyance, would let Fred and George tease him everyday of his life if it brought Fred back.

* * *

**September 10th 2002**

"So where we going for diner mum?" Charlie asked emerging from the top of the stairs.

"I thought maybe we would go to 'La De Da.'

"Sounds great." Bill replied.

So everyone made there way out of the door where they would apparate to 'La De Da.'

"What are you all doing here?" Lavita – the nice waitress who worked at the restaurant and who's brother worked I the same department as Author- asked.

"Well when most witches and wizards feel like getting out of the house for diner they usually go to a restaurant and eat there instead" Charlie winked at the cute waitress.

"Ha, ha." Laughed Lavita sarcastically, but she laughed all the same.

"Charlie, leave Lavita alone. She's working." Mrs. Weasley scolded.

After diner the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione all decided to go to the 'Iceberg' for an ice-cream. Then they all sat at the park, across from the Iceberg, to eat.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking along the winding path when Harry caught sight of Ron and Hermione eying each other.

"Hey guys I'm just going to go talk to Charlie about, uh… something. I'll catch up later."

Hermione and Ron kept walking down the path surrounded by beautiful flowers and trees.

Once they had finished their ice-creams they found a park bench to sit on.

"Hermione I have to tell you something." Ron blurted out.

"What is it?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I… Um we…you," He sighed, "you have ice-cream on her nose."

Hermione moved her hand up to her nose to wipe it off but Ron got there first.

He was so close to her. She saw the small scratch on his face and wondered if he was mad at her for not helping him in the alley were they were attacked.

But Hermione was unable to ask Ron if he _was_ mad at her, or was she able to ask him anything for that sake as Ron's lips crashed down on hers in a sweet kiss. A kiss that answered all of her questions instantly.


	3. Meeting Anika Rinalteg

_**Chapter 3:** __Meeting Anika Rinalteg_

**September 11th 2002**

Hermione woke up the next morning, the sun beating down on her face. She sat up and rubbed her eyes looking around Ginny's room. The walls were painted a light purple colour and were filled with moving posters of pop idol witches and wizards. Hermione let out a yawn and got out of her swag. She pulled on her work robes and brushed her hair. Memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. She let out a girly giggle and then laughed at how stupid it sounded. She was so happy that her and Ron had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Sure, they had been together for two years but the slightest thing still made her smile. When he had run away and left them during the Horcrux hunt Hermione had been so scared. She's stayed up all night hoping he would come back to her. But now they could be together...and they were.

"Morning Hermione," Harry said as she sat at the table. Hermione searched the table for Ron. He looked up from his breakfast and when he saw her he blushed an unfathomable red colour and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Merlin's beard! Harry, Hermione, look at the time! We better get to work or were going to be late!" Mr. Weasley jumped up from the table and levitated both Harry's and Hermione's plates into the kitchen.

"Ok well I'll see you all after work then." Harry said standing up.

A series of "yep's" and "cia's" were heard around the table but one was missing. Harry scanned the table then realised. Ginny… When would she come home? A loud crack was heard and he was gone.

Once again, by half-past ten, the house was empty besides Ron and Mrs. Weasley. Bill had taken Fleur shopping again. Ron settled himself down on the couch, trying not to flinch at the pain in his stomach, and contemplated asking Hermione out. Soon enough he had fallen asleep.

"RON!" Ron sat up on the couch. He was tired; he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before as his head had been filled with thoughts of Hermione.

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang from in the kitchen.

"Coming, coming," Ron stretched and made his way into the kitchen.

"Ron, there you are. Where have you been? I've been calling you for ages." Mrs. Weasley was peeling potatoes, chopping carrots, slicing onion and putting it all into a cooking cauldron.

"Sorry Mum, I fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh sorry Ron, but I need you to go down to Diagon Ally and get me some stuff for tonight's soup." Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand and the salt and pepper flew out of the cupboard towards her, barely missing Ron's right ear. "Teddy and Andromeda are coming around for dinner."

"Mum," Ron wined, "its only midday, why are you cooking diner?" Ron abruptly realized that he sounded like a little kid and he shut his mouth. He couldn't wait to get back to work the next day.

* * *

Ron looked down at the list Mrs. Weasley had given him. It was at least a foot long, in_ small_ writing. First Ron went to Madam Parish's Garden Shop for the fruit and veggies. Then he went to the One Stop Witch and Wizard Shop to get toothpaste and soap, shampoo for his mother and kitty litter for Crookshanks. He also got something called 'Erectoson' that came in a tube. The witch who served him nearly burst into laughter when he bought it, Ron had no idea why. 

After he finished the shopping he decided to go and have a look in 'Crakalakin's' before going home. He nearly ran into Fluer and Charlie as he stepped into the shop.

"Allo Ronnykinns," Fleur greeted.

"Hey little bro," Charlie walked past scruffing up Ron's hair.

"Don't call me that!" Growled Ron through gritted teeth looking around to see if anyone had heard, and flattening his hair.

"I'm sorry. Just trying to shrink that _BIG_ ego you have." Charlie laughed.

"Oh, and talking about _BIG _things, did you get my Erectoson Ron? I was trying out a new product for George… The poor bloke just isn't doing to well. I've broken out in all these warty things-" he pointed towards his crouch, "-down there, and I told Mum to get me something for them."

Ron went bright red.

"Do you mean to say that I got cream for your…" He was cut off

"Yep and thanks!" Fleur giggled and Charlie – carrying Victoire – walked away laughing.

Ron clenched his fists. He had a right mind to knock their heads together but was afraid of what would happen to him.

A sharp pain struck in Ron's head, his knees nearly buckled from the pain. Another struck followed by one more.

"Ahh." Ron whispered to himself. Where had that come from?

Ron was barely out of the door when her tripped over something nearly falling on his face. He had to stick out his hands to stop himself hitting the pavement. He got up and turned to see what he had tripped over.

_Who the hell would leave a pile of robes lying around? _Ron thought.

He wondered what a pile of robes was doing in the doorway of a shop. Ron went to move them out of the way when he saw something off colour in the material. He threw back the robe to see… a girl? She looked about his age with long blonde hair that was sprawled out messily.

Ron couldn't help but realize she was pretty. He finally pulled himself together and realizes that pretty girls don't usually lie around on the ground not moving. He scooped her up into his arms but nearly dropped her again as the overwhelming pain struck in his head again.

It was then that he realized she had a gash in her forehead dripping blood onto her pretty face. Then Ron realized that the whole front of her robe was soaking with blood.

Ron started to panic. Who was this girl? Was she OK? What had happened? Ron decided that the most sensible thing to do would be to take her back to the burrow. He had no idea what to do as he was no healer and had no idea the extent of her injuries. However he thought maybe Mrs. Weasley would know more what to do.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her book, sensing that she no longer alone, and saw Ron standing in front of the fireplace holding a girl. Hermione could easily tell that this girl was pretty, but why was Ron carrying her? 

"MUM!" Ron yelled.

Mrs. Weasley came rushing into the lounge room.

"Ron! What happened?" She shrieked.

"I found her out front of Crakalakin's. She's breathing but she's hurt badly."

There was a loud crack outside and Harry and Mr. Weasley walked through the front door.

"Sorry I'm late dear I had to…" Mr. Weasley stopped mid-sentence and dropped his brief case. "Who is that? What happened?"

"Ron found her, Arthur I think we should take her to the hospital."

"Yes I agree." Mr. Weasley told his wife.

He took the girl in his arms. Two loud cracks were heard and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were gone.

Hermione looked up at Ron. He was standing there with his arms out as if he was still holding the girl. His expression was blank and the front his shirt and his hands were covered in blood.

Hermione watched as Harry tried to take Ron upstairs. Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder but he yanked away

"C'mon Ron you have blood on your…" Ron cut him off.

"Harry, shut up, I have a headache." Harry looked taken back.

"Ok, well let's go upstairs…" He was cut off again.

"HARRY!" Everyone in the room jumped.

Ron put his hands on his head and rubbed his temples. It looked as if he was trying to block out something. Hermione had never seen Ron like this before and it scared her.

"Ron," she said gently, "Harry's only…"

"SHUT UP!" Ron shouted.

He stormed upstairs knocking a mantle piece. It fell to the floor and smashed before anyone had time to react.


	4. Ginny Comes Home

_**Chapter 4:** __Ginny Comes Home_

**September 12th 2002**

What was wrong with Ron? Harry had never seen him get so out of control. The last time Harry had seen Ron really angry was back in their fourth year when he was jealous of Harry's constant spotlight. But when Ron was mad he would just got angry and stoped talking to Harry, he was never violent. He had never broken anything after losing his temper. The thing that bothered Harry most was the fact that all of the times Ron had gotten angry it was because something had happened. But this time nothing had happened. No-one had said or done anything to provoke Ron to lose his temper. He had said he had a headache but that was all. No warning or anything.

"Harry?" Harry looked up to see Hermione standing behind the couch; her cheeks were tear stained.

"Oh, hey Hermione. Is Ron up yet?" Harry put his hot chocolate on the coffee table and then, using his wand, conjured Hermione one.

"No, not yet. I tried to talk to him last night but he wouldn't open the door. I don't know what's gotten into him Harry. He's never acted like this before." Hermione sniffed and then took a long sip of her chocolate.

"Well he has to come down sometime. He has work today. I need him to help me figure out what's going on with these Death Eater attacks.

The clock chimed making Hermione jump; 6:30am. She would have to go and get ready for work now if she didn't want to be late.

* * *

Ron sat up, sweat tearing down his head. His breathing was rapid. He whipped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his sleeve. Ron threw back his bed covers and got out of bed, blocking the nightmares. He had dreamt that he had chocked her, suffocated her. He could never do that to Hermione, his Hermione. He loved her too much. 

Ron got up and got dressed trying to brush his hair so it looked ok. After all, he didn't want to look like a scruff for his first day back at work.

Once he was ready he opened his bedroom door and found himself face-to-face with an angel. At least that's what she looked like for a split second until Ron's eyes adjusted. The curtain across the hall had been flung open and it outlined the girl in a gold outline. It took him a moment to realize that it was the same girl he had rescued from out front of Crakalakin's.

"Hey," she said, a sheepish smile spread across her face.

"Um, hi." Ron stood there staring at her. She looked even more beautiful awake and without blood seeping from her head. Her long hair shone in the light streaming through the window behind her. Ron could see that she was quite tall, only a few inches shorter than he was. Her baby pink top and blue jeans clung to her thin body, flaunting her curves. Ron moved his gaze back to the girls face. He then realized that she was blushing, having noticed he was checking her out. Ron then went tomato red, feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed.

"I'm Anika," she stuck out her hand.

Ron looked down at it.

"I'm…Um…I'm Ronald." Ron took her hand, feeling her slender fingers slide between his.

Ron kept hold of her hand and they just stared at each other in silence.

"RON, ARE YOU UP?"

Ron yanked his hand from Anika's in surprise. He walked to the tip of the stairs and saw Mrs. Weasley standing at the foot.

"Oh, good morning Ron. You'd better have some breakfast or you'll be late." She called.

* * *

Ginny had been dealing with her pain in ways of whih the reasons were unknown to Harry or anyone else. Her behavior even seemed foreign to herself at times. She coped by staying at Hogwarts. The thought of harry in _her _home made her want to run with joy. But how could he want her now? She'd done all she could to avoid him. She had put her life on hold for him for three years and now that they could finally be happy he didn't seem to want to. He had finished his Auror training and seemed to be coping fine. Why hadn't he tried to move their relationship forward? Did he not see that she wanted to? Was he waiting for her to tell him what to do? No Ginny had waited long enough for him. She had put her life on hold for him. Waiting for him to do what he must to guarantee they could have a love life. But why was he making her wait longer?

* * *

**15th September 2002**

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley ran towards her daughter, hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come home for Hermione's birthday."

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot… Sorry Dear…" Mrs. Weasley hugged her daughter and then disappeared back into the kitchen.

Ginny looked around the empty room, everyone was at work.

"Welcome home…" She whispered to herself.

* * *

**16th September 2002**

"Harry?" Anika asked as she knocked on his bedroom door. Harry opened it almost instantly.

"Oh, Hey Anika. Sorry I was just getting dressed." He pulled a shirt over his head.

"That's ok. I just came to see if you wanted a coffee. I woke up and the house was empty. Where is everyone?"

"Oh, well Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie have all gone out for dinner. George has a date and Ginny… Well I have no idea where Ginny is." Harry heaved a sigh. He didn't know what was wrong with Ginny. Sure she was hurting but he was here now… Why couldn't she just forgive him and take him back. Didn't she love him anymore?

Anika shifted her weight from one leg to the other. She was discharged from Saint Mungos later on, the same day she went in. Her injuries were not quite as bad as Ron's. She only had a few bruises and cuts, which were curable in a flick of a wand and a couple of potions. Anika had told the Weasley's that she had no family to go to and she didn't have any real friends. That she had been renting a room at the Three Broomsticks for quite some time now. At hearing that Mrs. Weasley insisted that she stay with them.

Since she arrived at the burrow she had been using Percy's room. Percy was at Hogwarts; teaching with his wife Penelope Clearwater. Mrs. Weasley didn't approve of the two raising their new born daughter Paige, at a school, but Percy said that they had a house.

"Isn't it better that we stay together Mother? Penelope doesn't want to quit her job and I don't want to miss out on Paige… Makes perfect sense to me." He had told her.

There was a few minutes silence as Harry thought when suddenly he realized that Anika was crying.

"Anika, what's wrong?" He asked moving towards her.

"There going to get me aren't they Harry!" She sounded really agitated.

"What? No! Who?" Harry was confused. This sudden outburst had caught him off guard.

"The Death Eaters!" Anika sobbed, sinking to her knees.

Harry knelt down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, hey it's ok." He hated it when girls cried. Why did they always have to cry?

"Harry I don't want the Death Eaters to get me!"

"Whoa! What?" It had only just registered to Harry that Anika had said Death Eaters. "You told me this morning that you didn't know who had attacked you." Harry pulled Anika away so that he could see her face. She looked like a scared animal, caged and frightened.

"I know I did. But I didn't want to cause a fuss. They're after me because my mother worked for them for a little while and the she got away. They said they'd always hunt her and her family down if she didn't come forward… They're still after me! It's been 14 years!"

"C'mon." Harry sat Anika on his bed and she cried into his chest.

"Thank you so much Harry." Anika took her face away from Harry's chest and whipped her eyes with the back of her pink sleeve.

Harry was about to tell her it was ok and that he would do all he could to catch the Death Eaters that did this to her but he was unable to because she had already placed her hand behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss, before he was able to protest.

* * *

Ginny tip-toed across the living room towards the stairs. She glanced at her watch; 10:00pm. She looked around. The house was quiet… She wouldn't have to worry about being confronted by her mother. 

She was about to descend the second flight of stairs when she realized Harry's door was ajar. She looked in and felt her breath catch in her throat.

There, lying with her head on Harry's chest was the girl; Anika, Ginny thought was her name. Her and Harry were lying on his bed asleep. His arm was around her and she was cuddled up to his chest.

Ginny received a letter from Hermione about this girl… Just letting her know what had happened, but it made her curious.

But it looked as though Hermione didn't fill her in on the finer details of this girl… like _why on Earth _she was sleeping next to Harry…

She huffed and spun on her heels, pelting down the stairs. If Harry had moved on, then so would she.


	5. A Spontaneous Moment of Weakness

**_Chapter 5: _**_A Spontaneous Moment of Weakness_

**17th September 2002 **

Harry awoke with a startle. He slowly tried to sit up but stopped when he felt someone stir next to him. He panicked, trying to remember what had happened the night before. The crying, the kiss, the memories all came flooding back.

Anika had pulled Harry into a kiss, but he had not kissed her back. He didn't love her, he loved Ginny. After he pulled away Anika had apologized and said she was caught up in the moment. Then she had started spilling her guts about her life as a child. About her mum walking out and how she never knew her dad. How she had to stay with her mum's sister in her cold mansion where she felt really out of place. How she had nearly forgotten who she really was.

Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for her. So he lay down and half listened to her, half drowned in his own problems. Harry wasn't sure how long she had continued to talk until she realized he had fallen asleep.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Anika move next to him. He slowly got off the bed and made his way out of the room. He shut the door but when he turned around he ran smack-bang into someone.

It was a guy. He was a few inches taller than Harry.

"Oh, hey sorry mate." The strangers' voice was deeper than Harry's and he looked a little older.

"And you are?" Harry took a step backwards; he had no intention of making small talk with this guy.

"Oh sorry, I'm Jarred." The guy held out his big hand but Harry didn't take it.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked cocking an eyebrow. He hoped this 'Jar Head' didn't say what he was thinking.

"Oh, right. I stayed the night with the red head, god she's a wild one 'ey?" He nudged Harry in the side.

"Ginny?" Harry had half a mind to rearrange this guy's face so that Ginny would never want to touch him again.

"Ginny is it? Crap! I'd been calling her Jenny all night. Oh well" He shrugged and made his way down the stairs.

Harry wanted so much to pick up the lamp on the hall table and ditch it at the arrogant bastard, but resisted.

'_Why did Ginny sleep with that jerk?'_ Harry thought to himself. _'Surely she_ _doesn't like the git. But then why? What's wrong with her? How can I ever forgive her for this? If I do how will I know I'm not just another notch in her bed post?' _Harry hadn't talked to Ginny since the previous day at dinner and it had all been meaningless small talk.

* * *

"GINNY!"

The door to Ginny's room flung open and Hermione stormed in. Ginny shoot up in bed but eased back down a little when she realized it was only Hermione.

"I just ran into your guest… What is happening to you Ginny? Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, Hermione?" Ginny let out a yawn. Hermione wasn't sure if it was from boredom or tiredness.

"This!" Hermione said pointed to the bra disregarded messily on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"Taking off my clothes?" Ginny asked dumbly. She knew what Hermione was going on about, but why give her the satisfaction?

"Well actually, yes! The 'taking-your-clothes-off-for-any-guy-whose-willing thing, that's what this is about! The whole: 'I think I'll just ignore everyone who loves me' thing! What is happening to you?"

"Hermione!" Now Ginny was shouting. "I'm not a child anymore! I'm old enough to make my own choices! I'm not the little girl with a crush anymore! Not that innocent girl who was saved by her 'Prince' from the chamber of secrets!" Ginny practically spat the word 'prince'. Hermione could tell that she wanted to continue but couldn't, as she had to take a breath.

"No your not." Hermione seemed a little calmer now. "You're not that little girl any more. You're the woman who, even though the only guy she truly loved could have died any day, still finished her schooling in the most dangerous time to be at Hogwarts. You're the woman who fended off many Death Eaters trying to protect her family. You're the girl that saved ME, your best friend, from Voldemort! You're THAT woman! That's who you are! You're not some scrag, Ginny! You shouldn't be giving yourself out like this!"

"Hermione! You have _absolutely_ NO idea who I am! _You_ don't know what its _like_ to wake-up every morning, afraid of being hurt by the man you love! THEN YOU MAKE ONE MISTAKE AND, CALL IT KARMA IF YOU MUST, FIND THE MAN OF YOUR DREAMS, YOUR PRINCE, YOUR NIGHT IN SHINING AMOUR, ASLEEP HOLDING ANOTHER WOMAN! Don't you _dare _tell me what is right ad wrong Hermione! I WILL DO WHAT I LIKE! NOW GET OUT!" Hermione couldn't help but notice tears in Ginny's eyes.

Hermione backed into the dresser. '_Why is everyone around here so psycho?_' First Ron now Ginny. Hermione left the room making sure to slam the door as hard as she could as she left. Deep down she hoped the impact would cave Ginny's room in, knocking some sense into her, but, just as Hermione expected, it didn't.

* * *

**September 18th 2002 **

Hermione entered the class room. She would be giving a lecture to the third years.

"Get out your books and open them to page 48 please class. There is a diagram there that will help you understand what I will be talking about with you today."

Hermione glanced out at the faces of her students as they got out their text books. Hermione scanned the rows of students when she spotted them…Three students sitting at the back of the class; Scott, Jason and Nora. The three students were chatting enthusiastically between them selves. As Hermione continued to stare at them she found herself looking at Harry, Ron and herself at their age. She shook her head and blinked to see Nora looking at her. A strand of Nora's ratty hair fell onto her face. A look of shock came over her face and she elbowed Jason, who was still chatting with Scott. Jason looked up and a look of horror struck his face as well. He quickly pulled out his text book and began to look for the page, as did Nora.

For a split second Hermione could swear Scott lifted his head and winked at her but when she blinked she found all three of them searching for the diagram, Scott and Jason occasionally taking a look at Nora's book.

A piece of parchment flew through the air and hit Scott on the head. He un-scrunched it then frowned at the boy who had thrown it; a boy with greasy blonde hair and skinny features.

Hermione flicked her wand and the note flew towards her. She outstretched her arm and caught the note. It was a picture of a stick figure with scruffy blonde hair, unmistakably Scott. Then a picture of a slick haired boy; easily seen to be Zane. Zane's stick figure was punching Scott's. The head of Scott's stick figure rolled off of its shoulders and off of the page.

"You," Hermione held the note in front of Zane's face. "I think maybe I might read this." She cleared her throat.

_"Dear Scott, _

_I am sorry for being such a 'git' to you but I only did it to hide my true feelings for you. You see the truth is I actually really fancy you. _

_Love Zane" _

The whole class erupted in laughter and Scott looked up at Hermione beaming.

* * *

Harry sat at the kitchen table. His eyes glued to the papers scattered out over nearly half of the table.

There had been three Death Eater attacks over the last two weeks. An attack on Dudley, Harry's fat, spoilt cousin. A Death Eater had cornered him but luckily one of Dudley's 'gang' had hit Goyle over the head with a baseball bat.

The second had been on Hermione and Ron. Hermione had gotten away but the idiot Death Eaters had gotten Ron. Luckily they hadn't finished him off.

And then there was Anika. But it didn't fit! Harry hadn't ever met Anika before Ron brought her to The Burrow. The only thing Harry could think of was that Anika had gotten in the way of someone else. But then how come there had been no other attacks reported? It was all so confusing. Why would they go after Anika when they were so desperately without power?

Just as Harry was ready to give up the front door swung open and Ginny walked in, only she wasn't alone. A tall guy with brown hair and blonde tips followed her in. This was defiantly _not_ the same guy as this morning. Ginny turned around to face the guy. Before Harry had had a chance to blink the guy had thrown Ginny up against the wall in a hard kiss.

Harry felt his insides curdle. Why was Ginny doing this to him?

The guy lifted Ginny up and she wrapped her legs around him.

Harry had seen enough.

He pushed the chair out from under him, making sure it made an extra loud sound as it scrapped along the floor.

"Harry?" Ginny got down off of the guy, a look of surprise on her face.

But that look didn't take long to change into a smirk.

"C'mon Nathan, lets go to my room." Ginny hadn't taken her eyes off of Harry the whole time she said this.

"Blimey! That's Harry Potter!" The guy practically sprinted over to Harry and grabbed his hand, shaking it vigorously.

"Wow… um. I'd just like to say thanks. You know, for saving the wizarding world and all… um… wow. You know I never expected this dude!"

Harry stared blindly at the guy.

"I think you should leave…" The guy - Nathan, Ginny had called him – dropped Harry's hand.

"Oh…" He watched Harry look at Ginny.

"OH…! Look man, I'm sorry. I… Um… didn't know… Look, I think I'll go…" He spun around and headed out the door.

"Nathan, you don't have to go… Nathan!"

Harry slammed his fist on the table. Stupid Ginny! Surely she knew what this was doing to him. But did she even care?

"What the hell was that Ginny?!" Harry shouted at her. He didn't care if he woke up the entire house.

"That was you, ruining things for me… again!" Then she stormed up the stairs.


	6. Just One Drink & A Change Of Heart

**_Chapter 6: _**_Just One Drink & A Change Of Heart_

**19th September 2002 (Hermione's 23rd Birthday) **

"Ron?"

Ron spun around in his chair only to see Hermione standing in the door of his and Harry's office.

"Hermione? Look I'm sorry about yesterday I just…"

Hermione put her finger on his lips.

"Ron, it's ok. I forgive you."

"Happy Birthday Hermione… would you like to…?"

"Yeeeeees?" Hermione loved seeing Ron nervous.

"Hermionewouldyouliketogotodinnerwithmetonight?" Ron said in one breath.

"Yes Ron, of course I'll come to dinner with you. Well, I'll see you when you get home." Hermione gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek and left.

* * *

**19th Sepember 2002 **

Harry sat on the bench in the sun. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth on his face. He was so stressed out, and had no idea what to do about the 'Ginny' situation.

He felt the bench move as someone sat beside him. He opened his eyes to see Anika sitting next to him.

"Having fun?" She asked with a sheepish smile.

"Loads," Harry said sarcastically rubbing his eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong with Ginny? She sounded so nice when Hermione described her to me, but she doesn't seem nice at all. She's always snapping and seems to be a… um… kind of. Well, she's really… um… into boys… isn't she?" Anika looked nervous, like she didn't want to say anything mean about Ginny.

"She never used to be like this," explained Harry. "She used to be really nice, and sweet, and… yeah, she's changed alright."

Anika placed a hand on Harry's.

"C'mon Harry, I think you need a drink."

"Nah," Harry pulled his hand away and ran it through his hair. "I'm not really in the mood."

"Harry, it'll be good. We don't have to talk, we'll just drink."

Harry sighed.

"Ok, one drink."

* * *

Ginny stood at the counter listening to the guy tell her how gorgeous she was. She knew he was only trying to chat her up. He was half drunk and slurred on his words. La De Da was filled with happy couples having dinner on their Friday night.

Ginny sighed and went into the bathroom, leaving the guy in mid-sentence. She wished she could take it all back. All the pain, tears and men, take them all back. Harry held her world together, and now without him, her world was falling apart. She had spent one night with Harry. It was the last night Harry would spend at Hogwarts. It had been so romantic, Her first time, and his.

But none of that mattered now. She had to forgive him, talk to him, make things right, make him forgive her. What she had done was wrong and stupid but she had to try and get him to understand why she did it. She didn't care how long it took, she would prove to him that she loved him. She deliberately hurt him and she had to make it up to him. She may have blown her chances of having a relationship with Harry. How could he trust her not to just walk out?

But she wouldn't.

She wanted to be his and only his. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Be _the _Misses Harry Potter. No more one night stands. Ginny would prove she was better than that. That she _could _be his wife and mother of his children. She would do what ever it took to be happy again, even if he did sleep with Anika.

Ginny grabbed her coat off of the counter and headed outside where she disapparated.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Ginny scanned her family's faces as they all sat in the dinky lounge room.

"He's gone out," said Hermione who was strategically placed on Ron's lap.

"Where?" Ginny winced at how desperate she sounded.

"Um, I think he went out with Anika." Hermione got off Ron's lap.

"Oh," was all Ginny could think to say, "That's ok." And with that she made her way back out the door. After all, there weren't all that many bars and restaurants in Hogsmead.

* * *

"Remember Anika. Just one" Harry said as Anika sat at the bar of the three broomsticks.

"Yes Harry, I know."

Harry and Anika sat and drank whilst Harry told Anika about the battle with Voldemort. Anika then ordered another round of fire whisky, but Harry didn't protest. He just took a long sip. Anika seemingly lasted the whole evening on the one Fire whisky. But soon Harry had drunk more than 'just one.'

Harry slurred on his speech and his vision became blurry. Anika sipped from her bottle. Harry sipped from his seventh. He hadn't planned on getting drunk but after a few, the pain he felt about Ginny started to subside so he thought the more he drank, the less he felt.

"Ginny?" He asked unsteadily as Anika some how changed into Ginny.

"Harry do you want to go upstairs?"

"I thought you were mad at me Ginny?" Harry asked sloppily.

"No, of course not." Anika took Harry's hand and led him upstairs. Both of them were oblivious to the fact that Ginny was watching them from only a few tables away, not close enough to hear what Harry had said, but close enough that a tear rolled down her cheek at what she knew was going to happen upstairs, and that there was nothing she could do. She had hurt Harry like this and now she knew what it felt like, to have your heart ripped out of her chest and torn to pieces.


	7. Early Morning Regrets

_**Chapter 7:** Early Morning Regrets _

**20th September 2002 **

Harry rolled over and felt someone lying next to him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a head of luscious blonde hair.

_Wait, BLONDE?!_

Harry sat up and saw it was Anika lying next to him. His head pounded and he quickly rolled over just in time to throw up all over his shirt which was lying, scrunched up, on the floor next to the bed.

"Harry?" Anika sat up as Harry whipped his mouth on the bed covers.

Harry quickly jumped out of the bed.

"You stay away from me! Where's Ginny?" Harry stood in the middle of the room. His head pounded as he tried to remember what had happened the night before. One minute it was Anika sitting at the bar with him the next it was Ginny. Harry nearly hit himself in the head as he realized that he was soo drunk, the night before, to realize he was hallucinating, and that it had been Anika all along.

Anika slowly turned red in the face and tried to keep her gaze from Harry.

"What?" Harry demanded angrily.

Anika's eyes flicked from Harry's face downwards.

Harry looked down and then gasped. He was standing bare naked in the middle of the room. He quickly grabbed Anika's shirt off of the corner of the bed and used it to cover himself.

Anika laughed hysterically.

"Shut up! I want answers! And I want them now. Firstly, why are you laying naked in my bed? Secondly, where are we? Thirdly, what happened last night because I don't remember a _damned _thing?"

"Well firstly, I am lying naked in your bed because we made love last night. Secondly, we are in a room upstairs of the Three Broomsticks. As for the third question the first answers that one. Oh and Harry, I really don't think they should call you The-Boy-Who-Lived. I think they should call you The-Man-With-A-Big…"

"Yeah that's enough Anika. Now I'm getting dressed and I'm leaving." Harry cut in.

He picked up his pants and entered the attached bathroom.

When Harry emerged from the bathroom in his muggle pants he found Anika, fully dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Harry…" Anika started apologetically.

"No Anika," Harry cut her off. "I don't want to hear it! You took advantage of me whilst I was drunk. Could you _get_ any lower?"

"Yeah it was a little annoying you calling me Ginny all night."

Harry walked over to his shirt and picked it up. Spew dripped off of it. He threw it across the room and whipped his hands on his pants.

"I what… So that's how you got me into bed was it? Look, don't bother about coming back to the Burrow. You were only invited to stay because I wanted to see how you were connected to the other two Death Eater attacks. But now, I couldn't care less why you were attacked, or if it happened again," and without listening to what Anika had to say for herself he disapparated.

* * *

**21st Septemer 2002 **

**Early Morning **

Ginny sat at the table in the dark. Maybe she'd deserved it. She had been too late. Harry had moved on. She kept telling herself that she was over him, ready to move on. But she knew she wasn't. She loved Harry with everything. She had just taken her time to realise it. She had not been herself when she had slept with Jarred and Nathan. _Heak _she couldn't even remember the third guy's name, or what he looked like, she was drunk that night. He was tall and sharp figured and had blonde hair… but none of that mattered. They had only been one night stands, but Harry was the real thing. The one she really cared about. WHY HADN'T SHE SEEN THIS BEFORE?

Fat, hot tears fell down Ginny's cheeks. This just proved that she should have been honest with Harry. She should have told him how she felt. Should have forgiven him without question for not telling her about the Horcruxes and for going into the forest – ready to die – without consulting her...

'_Maybe it was because of those recent Death Eater attacks?' _The thought suddenly popped into Ginny's head. Why hadn't she seen it before? He was still trying to protect her. But if he continued to protect her like this they would never be together. But it didn't matter now. He had chosen Anika. But why did he sleep with her? He'd only known her for a mere two days. But it's not like Ginny was any better; the guys she slept with didn't even know her name.

Suddenly Ginny was pulled by her thoughts when Harry entered the Weasley's home. He walked in without his shirt on, his hair was noticeably messier that usual. Harry, oblivious to Ginny's presence, shut the door then leaned his back against it. He let out a long, exasperated sigh, and banged the back of his head on the door a few times. He looked hung over and fatigued as he just stood their. Ginny suddenly realized that she had been holding her breath. She tried to let it out long and slow but when she opened her mouth it just all rushed out.

Harry's eyes snapped open, almost instantly finding Ginny.

"Hi Harry." She said, realizing how unsteady her voice sounded.

"Ginny…I…um, there is a reason for why I'm…um…shirtless." Harry stumbled over his words.

"Sure there is Harry…Well I hope you had fun last night." Ginny was hesitant about adding the last bit. She got up and headed to the stairs before she started to cry, or smashed something, which ever came first.

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOU!"

Ginny stopped dead. She was having trouble deciding whether to laugh or cry at this outrageous attempt at an explanation. Then, without bothering to make up her mind, she spun around to face Harry, her face contorted with rage.

"Ha! That's Funny." She spat, although her face showed much the opposite of humor. "Harry Potter that is the SADDEST excuse I have ever heard!"

"It wasn't an excuse!" Harry yelled immediately after Ginny's outburst.

"Harry. I was at the Three Broomsticks last night. I saw you tell her you loved her. I read your lips and I saw you follow her upstairs." Ginny said this in barely a whisper.

"Well if you read my lips than you _must_ have seen me say your name." Harry said, desperate to prove that he really had thought Anika was her, but all Ginny did was let out a sigh. It was the early hours of the morning and she was tired. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and die, or sleep for an eternity at least.

"Look Harry, I'm going to bed. I waited around for you _all _night hoping you would come… hoping you'd realize how much you loved me. But you never did." Ginny turned around and headed, once again, for the stairs.

"Don't you DARE walk away from me," Harry said in almost a shout. "You can't walk away and try to make it as if I'm the bad guy! I didn't know what I was doing when I slept with Anika, but you did! Those guys you slept with, you knew exactly what you were doing! You knew what was going to happen! You can't have loved me all that much if you were sleeping with other guys!" Harry took a deep breath, and then continued. "I could have had as many gorgeous witches jumping into my bed if I had wanted! But I didn't, because I loved you," the words stung in Harry's throat, "I wanted us to be together but ever since I've come to the Burrow you've been ignoring me! Then after the Death Eater attack with Hermione and Ron happened, it's as if you're mad at me for trying to protect you!" Harry stopped. He couldn't go on.

"You can't keep trying to protect me! If you do we'll _never _be together. And _you _were the one who didn't bother to make an effort to get back together, didn't bother to tell me how you felt. I thought I would only have to wait until I was of age, then we could be together. But you _still _felt as if you must protect me. I saved Hermione from a Death Eater!" Ginny's voice rose. "I helped fight VOLDEMORT! How could you still think I needed protection! Then you had three years of auror training and didn't even make an effort to see me! You just forgot all about me! I've waited around for you for over THREE YEARS!" Ginny was panting hard.

"I never forgot about you." Harry's voice was only just above a whisper. Ginny hadn't realized just how close Harry had gotten to her, until just now. "You were mad at _me…_ For not being truly honest with you… for not saying goodbye to you when I could have died…"

"I've waited for you for over three years." Ginny repeated. Harry was soo close to her, their bodies nearly touching.

"How long am I expected…" Ginny slowed down as Harry's gaze flicked from her eyes to her lips.

"To…" Harry got closer.

"Wait?"

Just as Ginny finished her sentence Harry's lips touched hers.


	8. Lights Out

**Chapter 8:** Her Heart 'Aint The Only Thing A'breakin'

**21st September 2002 **

Harry pulled away

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Ginny realized that he was not looking at her but was looking, ashamedly, at the ground.

"I'm sorry," He repeated. "That was un-called for." Harry turned away from Ginny.

"Harry, wait!" Harry turned to face Ginny once more. "Harry, I want you to let this happen, let us be together. I won't get hurt by any Death Eaters I just want us to be together!" Ginny was shaking with anticipation.

"Ginny-" Harry heaved a sigh, "-after all that has happened… I don't know if we can make it work. You have to believe that Anika was an accident; I didn't know what I was doing. I've told her she is no longer wanted here and she's not coming back. But how do I know that I can trust you?" Ginny looked hurt at this.

Harry, I only did those things because I was feeling hurt. Doing what I did made me feel like a woman, like I was wanted-"

"But they didn't want you like I do!" Harry cut in but Ginny continued.

"-I felt as if you were disgusted by me, that's why you didn't want to be with me."

"Ginny I'm soo sorry."

"Harry, please. Just give this a try. Let it happen, let me try." Ginny pleaded.

"Ok Ginny, We'll give it a try…"

* * *

**21st September 2002 **

Hermione re-arranged her hair for the fourth time in front of her mirror that evening. It was Saturday night and she was meeting Ron for dinner in half an hour. Hermione pulled her hair out of its bun and re-arranged it once again. She knew that Ron had seen her look much worse but she wanted to look nice, after all. It wasn't as if Ron had to worry about looking nice. Hermione had seen him chocking up slugs; anything was better than that.

Hermione heard a knock at the door and turned around to see Ginny standing half in the doorway.

"Hi, Hermione." Ginny stood awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"Hello Ginny." Hermione seemed neither surprised nor happy. She seemed rather expressionless.

"Hermione I um… wanted to talk to you." Ginny entered the room fully and shut the door.

"Well, Ginny, this _is_ your room; you do have a right to say what you like in it." Hermione took her hair down and let it fall around her face.

"Well, it's about… Harry." Ginny sounded unsteady and nervous.

Hermione adjusted the strap of her silky black dress and turned to face Ginny. "Ok, I'm listening." Hermione didn't sound too interested in what Ginny had to say.

"Harry and I are dating!" Ginny seemed to scream this with excitement. "We're going to take things slow but we're back together! He cares about me Hermione! Isn't that great?" The last bit of Ginny's sentence changed from excited to questionable. As if she was waiting for Hermione's approval.

"Oh, that's good, _how_ exactly did this happen." Ginny could hear the slight tone of disgust in Hermione's voice but decided to ignore it.

"Harry kissed me then we kind of, oh I don't know, just talked it out."

Hermione stood there, contemplating over what to reply.

"I'm sorry I don't seem so happy for you and Harry, Ginny. Before all the sleeping around, when I actually knew who you _were, _I would have been happy for you but now I don't even think I know you. I have been friends with Harry, and stuck by him, since first year, we were eleven! That's NINE years! I have seen him hurt, and nearly die! But one thing I have never… and never want to see him, is _heartbroken!_ Understand?" Ginny was shocked.

_'Who does Hermione think I am?' _she thought.

"Hermione I…" Ginny was about to tell Hermione that she would never purposely hurt Harry, but the fact was, she already had.

"Ginny, I know you love Harry and that you care about him… but just try and understand, he's been like a brother to me. Please don't hurt him again, I trust you." And with that Hermione picked her bag up off of the dressing table and left the room.

* * *

Hermione met Ron out front of 'Le Carina's' just down the road from the Three Broomsticks. 

"Wow Hermione… You look goreautiful!" Ron stuttered when he saw Hermione.

"Goreautiful?" Hermione and Ron entered the restaurant together.

"Sorry, I was trying to say gorgeous then decided on beautiful." Hermione giggled then laughed at how stupid it sounded. The waiter got them a table and gave them menus.

Ron pulled out Hermione's chair for her and once they were both seated they began to browse the menu.

After dinner Ron paid and him and Hermione left arm in arm. Dinner had gone reasonably well. Except for when Ron decided his lobster was not cooked well enough and when he tried to cook it a little bit more it jumped off of his plate and ran out of the restaurant.

"Would you like to go and get an ice-cream?" Ron asked Hermione as they passed Madam Parishes Tea Shop. Once inside Hermione and Ron ordered a bowl of ice-cream each. Once Hermione had finished she rushed off to the bathroom for a check up.

As she got back she saw Ron was leaning over in his chair, his hands over his face.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, as she got closer. "Ron are you ok?" Hermione put her hand on Ron's shoulder but he flinched.

"My head." Ron grunted.

"Come on Ronald, this is ridiculous! This is the third time this week this has happened. Soon you'll start shouting and making a scene. You need to come to saint Mongos!"

"No," Ron spat.

"Yes Ronald! You're coming! I'm taking you whether you like it or not!"

"NO!" Ron shouted. Everyone in the restaurant fell silent.

"Ron, you're ruining a lovely night, please just come with me!" Hermione pleaded.

"HERMIONE, I SAID NO!" Ron got up and pulled out his wand. Hermione shook in fright.

"Ron, I'm sorry I was just trying to…" Hermione lunged for Ron's wand but he swung it backwards. The ice-cream bowl sitting on the table shattered, sending pieces of glass flying.

Ron ducked. Another sharp pain shot through his head and he dropped his wand but, like all of the others, the pain was gone as soon as it started. Ron began to stand but as he did he realized Hermione was standing in front of him with her arms shielding her face.

'_She mustn't have ducked' _he thought.

But then as he slowly moved his gaze, scanning Hermione from head to toe, he saw them. Large shards of glass in her, one above her right knee, one just below her left shoulder, another which looked like it, had gone right through the hand she used to shield her face with and, to Ron's disbelief, a piece lodged into her stomach.

Blood ran down Hermione's arm and dripped off of her elbow. She lowered her arm away from her face and Ron saw that her face was covered in scratches and little cuts. But it was not the blood on her face that disturbed Ron the most, but the look on her face.

Hermione's face was blank, but her eyes were wide, and they were looking directly at Ron. The look in Hermione's eyes was of pain, and somehow Ron could tell the look was not just of physical pain.

Hermione just stood there, drenched in her own blood. She could tell Ron was frightened, she could see it in his eyes. The agony of knowing what he had just done to her blocked out all other pain, except for that one piece of glass wedged in her stomach. Hermione slowly got light headed; her vision went in and out of focus. Hermione fell to her knees and someone caught her just before she fell face forward. She blinked and Ron's face came into focus.

It was the last thing she saw before everything went black.


	9. Life's Hard When Everyone Else Is Happy

**Chapter 9:** Life's Hard; When Everyone Else Is Happy

For the two weeks Hermione was in Saint Mongos no-one spoke a word to Ron nor did he talk to anyone else. He and Harry were silent to each other during work hours even though they were working on the same case. Ron felt as if he was going in circles with the Death Eater case as did Harry.

Ginny spent the following couple of weeks visiting Hermione. Telling Hermione about how her and Harry's date on the Friday night had been so romantic. That Harry had taken her to a lovely restaurant and then for a midnight fly.

Hermione tried to be happy for Ginny, she _was_ happy for Ginny, but she was still upset over her date with Ron. It had been so great until they were at Madam Parishes shop. Why did he get so violent? Hermione knew of friends whose boyfriends got all aggressive and hit them but Ron wasn't like that! Was he? No, he couldn't be. Not her Ronald. There had to be something seriously wrong... There just had to be.

* * *

**5th October 2002**

Harry sat on the sofa of the Weasley's crowded lounge/ dining room. He had not heard from nor seen Anika in about two weeks. He somehow found himself sitting there wondering where she had gone, if she had found a place to stay. Had she gone back to her aunt, who treated her so badly? He decided he didn't care and pushed her out of his mind as Ginny sat down and snuggled close to him. He rested his chin on her head.

_Merlin, she smells nice_ he thought to himself.

Harry just sat there in silence, no words said; he didn't know how he ever lived without this girl.

* * *

**16th November 2002**

The weeks went by in a daze. Hermione's wounds were healing and she was home from the hospital. She stayed away from Ron and tried to convince herself that she was OK. However, all she really wanted to do was run up to him and wrap her arms around him. Telling him about the baby and how horrible it was. But he had done nothing to be rid of his problem. How could he be so calm and silent when he had just killed his child? He did not know this, but he had hurt her, how could she forgive him? Their baby was dead because of it... She had contemplated going back to the appartment but the silence would drive her insane.

She kept herself busy and went back to work but the harder she tried not to think about Ron, the more miserable she felt. Hermione often wondered what Ron did these days. He didn't talk to anyone, didn't go out. Went to work on time and got home on time. She could tell that Ginny tried to make her as comfortable as possible but Hermione couldn't help but get jealous when she saw Ginny and Harry snuggling up on the couch.

Hermione knew it was wrong to be mad at Harry and Ginny. After all Harry had gone his whole life in darkness. He had been looking for the answers all through life. It was like trying to find the light switch in the dark. Harry had gone through so much to be happy but so had Hermione, hadn't she? Didn't she deserve happiness as well? Ginny decided to take the rest of the year off from Hogwarts. Penelope – Percy's wife – took over for her. Hermione was so jealous of everyone…

Fleur and Bill; who were married and had three-year-old Victoire.

Percy and Penelope; who weren't married but had their beautiful three-month-old daughter Paige, whom they raised at Hogwarts during the school year.

Everyone seemed to be settling down and having families.

Dennis Creevy's first son, Macorbious, had just been born a week earlier.

Ranessa Jordan; Lee Jordan's daughter had come a week before that.

Hermione remembered very clearly the christening of baby Samantha Chang. Cho Chang's daughter.

Even Blaise Zabini had found someone to start a family with. The birth of his son Lucas had been announced in the paper just the other day…

Everyone was happy but her…

She pulled some clean clothes on and headed out the door.

Walking down Hogsmede she saw couples holding hands and kissing in café's.

She sat on a brick hedge wall and ran things through her mind.

There was something she wanted to tell.

Something that was eating her alive.

But how could she tell anyone? How could she tell them that Ron had killed their child?

She found it out when she was I the hospital. The nurse had come in, a look of remorse on her face, and told Hermione.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, we couldn't save your baby… We removed it when we removed the shad of glass…"

When Hermione said nothing the nurse continued.

"It is possible for you to have children in the future, but it may be a rocky road."

Hermione just nodded. How could she do anything else?

Ron had killed their child…

She had been pregnant…

Hermione realized she had begun to cry and once she's started, she couldn't stop…

"Are you ok Maam?" Hermione looked up into a face she hadn't seen since Fred's Funeral.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up, tears in her eyes, and before she could do anything else Oliver Wood scooped her up into his arms.

She found herself telling him everything…

About the war and the baby and Ron's mood swings.

She found herself crying and laughing at memories and crying some more. She found herself sitting in the bar across the road when it got too cold outside, Oliver telling her about his troubles.

And somehow, she found herself kissing with Oliver…

And somehow… one thing lead to another.

* * *

**20th November 2002**

Ron's headaches continued but he never told anyone. He was usually alone when they happened. They seemed to be getting worse and he had occasional dizzy spells. Ron had tried to visit Hermione in hospital. He went once but Hermione was asleep. He had decided to wait until she woke up, when Ginny showed up.

"Ronald what are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

"I want to talk to Hermione." Ron suddenly became exceedingly scared of his younger sister.

"I don't think she would want to talk to you… after what you did to her."

"I just wanted to tell her that I'm sorr…" Ginny cut him off.

"Don't you think you should just _go_ Ronald…" This was not a question. It was an order.

So Ron turned around and left. He didn't visit Hermione again.

Ron knew he should see a healer about his headaches and anger outbursts but refused to as that would be taking orders… he had had enough of taking orders in his life.

* * *

**8th December 2002**

It was but a month later that Ginny sat snuggled up to Harry in front of the fire, wondering how she lived without him, when a crack was heard and something fell out of the fireplace. Ginny jumped and sat up straight.

Someone crawled out of the fireplace, having fallen over, and began to stand. Harry squinted to see who it was.

A cloaked figure began to rise in front of them.

"Who is it?" Harry called curiously, rushed to his feet to stand in front of where Ginny was sitting.

The cloaked stranger took a step away from the fireplace and towards Harry and Ginny. It was cloaked and the hood was pulled low so that Harry and Ginny could not see its face.

"I said; who are you?!" Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at the intruder.

"Harry it's me…" The stranger didn't have to say anymore, Harry knew who it was.

The person slowly moved its hands to the hood of its cloak. The hood slowly fell away from the strangers face. Harry suddenly felt sick with rage as he saw Anika standing before him and Ginny.

Ginny let out a gasp, she stood up behind Harry. "Anika?" She asked curiously.

"What do you want Anika?" Harry's voice was threatening and he did not lower his wand.

"I have to talk to you…alone" Anika's voice was weak and scared. Her hair was messily sprawled across her face and she hugged herself tightly, as if she was… afraid?

"Anything you have to say to Harry you can say it to all of us." Everybody's heads shot to the top of the stairs where Hermione was slowly making her way down, healing cuts on her face and bandages on her arms. She made her way across the room and stood next to Ginny, one hand on her hip.

"It's ok Hermione what ever she has to say I don't want to hear it!" Harry put his wand away. He was sticking to this decision. What ever it was Anika wanted to tell him he DEFINANTLY didn't want to hear it.

"But Harry…"

"No Anika, just leave! I _don't _want to hear it!" Harry cut off.

Ginny stayed still and quiet behind Harry. But her happy bubble was collapsing, she knew that surely it was about to explode.

"Harry you WANT to hear this!" Anika looked as though she was going to cry.

"Anika I want you OUT of here, Last time I saw you I told you not to come back, I am sticking to my decision." Harry's face was contorted with rage and he stepped forward but Ginny grabbed his hand.

"FINE! IF YOU WON'T LISTEN TO ME I'LL JUST HAVE TO SHOW YOU!" Ginny and Hermione were a bit stunned at Anika's outburst but Harry stood his ground.

Harry watched as Anika – tears streaming down her pretty face – untied the cloak and let it fall around her ankles.

All Harry saw was Anika dressed in trackies and a jumper. Ginny and Hermione seemed to noticed something horrible though because Harry heard gasps from behind him. Harry turned around and saw Ginny snap her hand over her mouth. Harry then turned to Hermione who was staring at Anika, mouth open. What was so devastated? Harry wondered. He looked back at Anika and it was when that he spotted it. The bump in Anika's stomach…

The BABY bump.

"Anika?" Ginny questioned.

Anika put a hand on her stomach and looked up, a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. She slowly nodded.

"Harry, I'm pregnant."


	10. It's Never Too Late

**Chapter 10:** _It's Never Too Late_

**8th December 2002 **

Ginny let out what sounded like a squeak. Her knees gave way and she fell backwards onto the sofa. Hermione sat down next to her. She put her face in her hand, her mind swirling.

'How could this happen?' She thought.

"What are you taking about Anika?" Harry's voice sounded distant to Ginny. As if she was falling. As if she had been bitten by the basilisk and was just waiting for the venom to take full effect. As if she was suffocating.

"It's yours Harry. I went to see a healer. I'm two months pregnant. It's too late to have an abortion. I have the letter with me here. I have to go through with the pregnancy."

Ginny could not listen to any more. She got up and stormed up the stairs.

"Ginny _wait!_" Harry began to scale the stairs two at a time when suddenly Anika let out a piercing cry.

No more had to be said.

Harry was at Anika's side in a second.

"What is it Anika? What's wrong?"

"It's ok Harry; the healer said I would get really bad cramps. It's nothing too serious."

Ginny watched Harry help Anika up. He looked back up at her. A scared animal, forcd to choose between what it wanted and what it saw it needed. A child forced to choose between its mother and father. He looked at her, pain in his eyes, and took Anika away into the kitchen. That was the end of it. Harry had higher priorities now. It would be Anika, Anika, Anika from now on, Ginny just knew it.

But it **_did not_ **mean Ginny was going to give up. That Anika was getting what was coming to her, the baby probably wasn't even Harry's.

_'She's just gallivanting around saying she's having the baby of 'The-Guy-Who-Kicked-Voldemort's-Ass!' I'm the one Harry loves. And I WILL prove it to that fat snot-faced slag!' _Ginny stopped thinking to herself and looked down a Hermione who stood at the foot of the stairs. Hermione's look said it all. She understood. Understood what it was like to have the unthinkable happen, have the one you love hurt you so much. That one look said it all. After all, the same had happened to her.

_'Don't worry Hermione,' _Ginny said in her head '_I'll make sure everything gets back to how it's supposed to be.' _A promise she intended on keeping.

* * *

**9th December 2002 **

Ron sat in his room looking at the shattered lamp on the floor. He had gotten mad thinking about how much of an _idiot _he was to hurt Hermione and he had thrown it at the wall.

He lie down on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

There was nothing to do. Sure he could work on the Death Eater case but what was the point? There was a missing link and if it didn't want to be found it wouldn't. The Death Eaters had attacked Dudley, him and Hermione and then Anika.

Sure, the muggle, him and Hermione all made sense, they were trying to get to Harry, but why Anika? Harry hadn't even known Anika before he, Ron, had brought her to the burrow. That was another thing he screwed up.

Ginny wouldn't have gone and slept around if she hadn't have caught Anika and Harry asleep together and Harry wouldn't have fallen asleep listening to Anika if she hadn't have been there.

Merlin! He really was a screw up! He stirred things up with Ginny and Harry, and nearly killed Hermione. He was a monster! Just the thought made him mad.

_Maybe I should go to Saint Mungo's? _Ron thought to himself. His head surged with pain and he picked up the photo of Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Ginny and himself off of the bed stand and threw it at the wall.

He would not go to Saint Mungos, because all they would do is confirm he was crazy…

The one thing he knew was that he wasn't was crazy.

Ron pulled his shirt over his head and replaced it with a new, fresh one.

He made his way down the stairs. It was Monday morning and he was up WAY earlier than intended. He sat on the couch and looked into the fireplace. He didn't know what he was looking for but he hoped that if he stared long enough the answers would erupt from the ashes.

Ron spun around when he heard the kitchen door creek open. It was Hermione. She was carrying a glass of pumpkin juice. She tried to move around Ron. He gently touched her hand but she yanked it free and moved past.

"Hermione…" Hermione kept her back turned and kept moving.

Ron grabbed her hand again. This time she was unable to yank it free.

"Let me go!" Hermione shrieked throwing the pumpkin juice at Ron. Ron's ears turned red and his head pounded. He flung out his other hand knocking the glass out of Hermione's hand. It flew across the room and smashed as it hit the corner of a cabinet.

"Let me go Ron!" Another pain hit Ron – but this time it wasn't in his head – it was on his cheek. Ron looked to see that Hermione had slapped him.

He flung her over and pinned her on the couch, her hands above her head. Hermione kicked and wriggled but Ron used his weight to pin her hips down.

"Hermione, just listen! I'm trying to say something to you!" Ron looked at Hermione to see tears running down her face.

"Please Ron don't hurt me." Ron looked confused.

"Why would I hurt you?"

"Please Ron, leave me alone. You're scaring me!" Ron's expression turned. He was scaring his 'Mione. She was afraid.

"Ron! GET OFF OF HER!" Ron's head shot in the direction of the stairs where Harry made his way down. Closely followed by Ginny.

Harry pulled Ron off of Hermione. Ron stumbled back, nearly falling into the fireplace.

"We have to get her to Saint Mungo's" Harry told Ginny. Ron followed Harry's gaze to Hermione's stomach.

Crimson red blood was seeping through the front of Hermione's white night-gown.

"He's re-opened her stomach wound." Harry pointed out to Ginny.

"Hermione?" Ron took a step forward. Towards where Hermione yelled and twisted in pain as Harry pressed a towel against her stomach to slow the bleeding. Ginny stood in Ron's way.

"Don't you think you've done enough Ron?!" Ginny yelled.

"But Hermione…"

"Is hurt because of you!" Ginny finished for him. "Where has my brother gone?" Ginny lowered her voice. "And who is this _monster_ who has taken his place?"

Ron decided it was best if he _did_ go. He had made a mess of him. The thing inside of him making these headaches was making a mess of things. He had hurt Hermione. Re-opened a wound that wouldn't have been there in the first place if it wasn't for him.

He really WAS a monster.


	11. We’ll See If He Likes You Now!

**Chapter 11:** _We'll See If He Likes You Now!_

**14th December 2002 **

Harry insisted to the Mrs. Weasley that he leave the Burrow so that he could sort out his problems elsewhere, but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't allow it.

"You're not leaving this house while those ruddy Death Eaters are out there. You're lucky I'm still letting you go to work!" Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"Mrs. Weasley that's very nice of you, really. But I'm not a kid anymore. It's not long till I'm 22; I should start looking after myself. I've depended on others for my entire life and now that Voldemort's gone it is about time I start taking responsibility for myself." Harry did not say any of this forcefully as he truly _was _grateful for everything the Weasley's had done for him.

"Nonsense, Harry. We owe it to you. If it weren't for you none of us would be here today. You are staying here until those Death Eaters are locked away where they belong! You were made to grow up way to fast anyway. I don't know what is going on with Anika and this child, and I don't know how you feel for Ginny but I am willing to let you figure that out yourself. I'm not saying I'm too pleased about it, but you are an adult now. I can't make sure your happy Harry, but the least I can do is make sure you're looked after, and that's that." Without another word Mrs. Weasley vanished into the kitchen.

The door swung open and Harry saw Ginny enter the lounge room. His muscles tensed but then he realized that Ginny did not see him. Her nose was buried in a book. She let herself drop into the armchair near the patio door and swung one of her legs over the armrest. She was not sure whether she wanted to go back to Hogwarts or not. She informed Percy on her choices and he had said that she should stay at the Burrow until Christmas was over, then decided…

Harry tilted his head a little so he could read the title of her book; 'He Broke My Heart, I Kicked His Ass. The guide to getting over your heart breaker.'

Oh no. This is not what Harry wanted. Ginny was reading books on how to get over him. This is not how it was supposed to be! His one mistake can't have pushed her away forever… Could it? Harry studied Ginny as her eyes darted across the page elegantly. He got the urge to hold her. He wanted her. _Needed her,_ even.

She ran her fingers through her hair but it fell back into her face. Harry felt a lump rise in his throat. Like the words wanted to jump out of his mouth. He wanted to scream at her, tell her not to give up. But then again, he could just sit there forever and watch her…

No he couldn't do that either because the lump in his throat was climbing higher and if he didn't get out of there soon he was going to do something he would regret.

Harry got up as fast as he could and rushed into the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley cook dinner, and behind Ginny's book… she grinned. It was torturing him. Ginny put the book down. She hadn't even been reading it… it was all a bunch of baloney. Getting over guys was the weak thing to do… if you really loved them… then you'd torture them… if they really loved you… they'd prove it.

Ginny wasn't _pushing Harry away_ she was testing him… If he really loved her… He'd prove it.

Ginny was too busy pondering over the brilliance of her plan to even hear the door creak open. She didn't even realize anyone was there until a shadow was cast over her. Ginny looked up to see Anika standing in front of her. The baby bump was getting subtly more noticeable, and Anika had her hand on it, as if she was shoving it in Ginny's face. She must be around two/ three months now.

"Hey Ginny, I was wondering if you want to come to Diagon Alley with me on Saturday and maybe we can browse for some baby clothes."

Ginny couldn't believe this slag! She was inviting her _shopping _for _baby clothes? _That cheeky, he'll-come-running-back, feeling drained out of Ginny.

"_No_ I don't want to go _shopping_ with you, you heinous slag! You're having the baby of my _boyfriend_ you think because you pretend you're nice and invite me shopping that me and the rest of my family are gong to open our arms to you? Get _over _yourself already. No body likes you, No body wants you here."

Anika smirked and leaned forward, closer to Ginny.

"Well listen here _Princess, _here's something I think you miss calculated. Harry _does_ want me here… or I wouldn't be… and here is where I'll stay. I'm here and as long as Harry has a heart. Do you really think he's going to cast _poor little me_ out onto the street carrying _his _baby…? No I didn't think so… Oh and something else Sugar, maybe not everybody likes me, but Harry sure does." Anika stood up and turned away.

Ginny stood up behind her.

"Hey Anika…" Anika turned around.

"Yeah.."

That was all Anika had time to say as Ginny pulled back her fist and hit Anika in the nose.

"AHHH, MY NOSE. YOU- YOU BROKE MY NOSE!!"

Harry and Mrs. Weasley came running into the lounge room.

"What happened?" Harry asked seeing Anika on the floor, blood seeping from her face.

"She punched me!" Anika screamed, tears started to fall from her eyes. "She broke my nose!"

"Ginny?" Harry questioned in disgust.

"She's not who you think she is Harry. I can't make you see that but I hope you figure it out soon… Oh and Anika, Harry may like you… But let's see if he likes your face now…" And with that Ginny disapparated.


	12. Hurt Isn’t Always Skin Deep

**Chapter 12: **Hurt Isn't Always Skin Deep! 

**14th December 2002 **

Ron sat by Hermione's hospital bed. They had induced her into a coma to take the strain off of her heart. She had received a considerable amount of stress from her injuries… It was only a matter of 'wait-and-see' now. That's where he had stayed all through the night. There was a crack and Ron turned his head to see Ginny. She sighed.

"Ron… What do you think Hermione is gunna do if she wakes up and sees you sitting there staring at her?"

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Ginny cut him off

"She's gunna freak out and get even more upset. I really think that you should just go home. Or better try and figure out how we can get rid of little miss heinous-slag."

"But Ginny, I want to do something… I feel useless…"

"Ok Ron. I'm gunna give it to you straight up. I'm not mad at you. Normally if you had have beat up my best friend, I would be. But there is something _seriously_ wrong with you. I have lived with you for nearly my _entire_ life… I know this is not you. If you want to help, _you_ need to get help, for Hermione's sake… for your own sake."

Ron sighed. He went over his sister's words… she was right. He needed help.

"Alright Ginny, you win. I'll see a healer."

"Good, how about we go now. We are in a hospital after all."

"Well Mr. Weasley, I have some good and bad news." Ginny and Ron sat in front of the healer, anxious to hear the diagnosis.

"You have a blood clot near your brain, Mr. Weasley…" The healer paused, giving Ginny and Ron time to register. "It is causing there to only be little blood flow to sectors of your brain – if you will – suffocating these parts." Ron hopped this was not the good news.

"I have looked over your previous hospital records and it shows that you were in the hospital about 3 to 4 months ago. We think that the blood clot may have formed just after that… Mr. Weasley, this is serious. If we had have found this a mater of DAYS later these 'mood swings' that you say have been happening could become permanent, and increasing in the risk of bursting a blood clot and having permanent brain damage."

Ron sat in shock… he knew something was wrong… but he couldn't have imagined it would be _this_ bad.

"Ron, are you ok?" Ginny touched his arm and he nearly jumped four foot in the air.

"Oh… uh-huh." Ron nodded slowly. His mouth felt like a desert.

"Mr. Weasley I am _positive_ that I can get rid of the clot. But you have to let us act _now._ Every second counts in a situation like this Mr. Weasley. The sooner we fix that head of yours the better chance you have at making a full recovery."

"This is all happening so fast."

"Hey Ron, It's ok… you're gunna be alright." Ginny patted him on the arm.

Ron stood up.

A smile spread across the healers face. "If you'd just sign this parchment for me." She handed Ron a quiz and he signed the parchment, stating he had agreed to everything. "Right, now follow me Mr. Weasley we will book you in to theatre right away."

"Theatre?" Ginny stood as well.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, your brother's injuries are way beyond fixable by potion."

A worried look came across Ginny's face.

"Don't worry. I am one of the best healers here at Saint Mongos. Your brother is in good hands."

Ginny used one of Saint Mongos many fireplaces to floo herself home.

"Dear, have you seen your brother anywhere? I can't seem to find him." Mrs. Weasley asked almost instantly after Ginny had stepped out of the fireplace. Obviously her mother had planned a family gathering because the entire family – including Harry and Anika – were sitting in the lounge room around a game of exploding snap.

"He went to the hospital to get checked out. He has a blood clot in his brain, they have to operate. They'll send an owl when he's out of theatre." Ginny said all of this with no tone. She felt numb. First her boyfriend then her best friend and now her brother. What else could go wrong?

"Theater? They couldn't just give him a potion?" Mrs. Weasley asked frantically.

"No Mum, it's too bad."

"I want to go and see him!" Harry stood up.

"Yeah, we should be there when he wakes up."

"We should go and see what's happening."

At this time all of the Weasley boys were on there feet.

"Ginny, Harry, Bill, you all come with me. The rest of you wait here with your father."

"But Mum…"

"We want to come too…"

"Stop complaining. They have enough trouble at the moment without us bunch barging in there making a ruckus. Just stay here, we'll be back soon."

"Your son is still in the operating theatre, Mrs. Weasley. We will let you know when there is any change." Mrs. Weasley took a seat in the waiting room.

An hour they waited before Ginny broke the silence.

"Mum, I can't handle this waiting…" She stood "I'm going to go and see Hermione."

"I'll come too." Harry jumped up.

"I'll come and get you if there's any change." Bill told them and they hurried along down the corridor.

"Ginny…" Harry sighed. "…It's been a big few months - we haven't really had the chance to talk - look I'm sorry for…"

"No Harry! Don't you dare start apologizing to me – you screwed it up, ok – I don't want to talk to you." Ginny walked faster along the corridor until she reached the door to Hermione's room.

She shut the door just before Harry could follow her in. Harry felt it best to give Ginny and Hermione a few minutes alone.

"Hermione, hey…" silence "… I have some news. Ron is finally getting help; he went to see a healer today. He has a blood clot in his brain. It's serious – he may not make it – I hope he'll be ok. He's in the theatre now…" Still silence. "… See Hermione? He didn't hurt you on purpose…" Ginny didn't hear the door squeak open. "He didn't mean to hurt you. It was the clot in his head… so when he gets out of theatre…" Ginny whipped away a tear sliding silently down her cheek, "…and you wake up, you can both be together. Like you were supposed to be, although I don't know why you would love a knuckle head like my brother…" Ginny chocked back a laugh, "but I guess you don't choose who you love." Ginny sobbed quietly holding Hermione's hand.

Harry put a hand on Ginny's shoulder and she spun around inhaling a sharp breath.

"What if she never wakes up?" Ginny sobbed. She pulled her knees up onto the chair and put her head on her knees.

"Hermione is strong Ginny, she'll get through this…" before Harry had a chance to say anything else Ginny had gotten up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so scared Harry. What if she doesn't make it? What if Ron doesn't make it? Oh Merlin, what if neither of them make it?"

"Hey…" Harry pulled Ginny away from his shoulder so that she was looking at him.

"There going to be ok…" He said, sounding braver than he really felt. "Both of them…"

Ginny laid her head back on Harry's shoulder and she cried. She inhaled his scent.

_This is how it's supposed to be,_ she thought. _Harry and I here for each other, no Anika, no baby._

_"Harry? Ginny?"_


	13. Who Are You?

**Chapter 13: **Who Are You? 

**14th December 2002 **

Harry and Ginny broke off the hug to see Bill at the door.

"Oh, nothing. Has Ron come out of theatre?"

"We'll that's what I wanted to tell you both."

"What is it?" Ginny took a step towards Bill.

"I think you should come and see Mum, Ginny. I think she wants to see you."

Ginny ran out of the door before another word was spoken.

"C'mon Harry. We'll go down canteen and get a coffee if you'd like?"

"No thanks Bill, I want to go and see Ron."

* * *

"Mum! Where's Ron?" Ginny ran to her mum who was sitting in the same spot as they had left her.

"He's in recovery Dear." Mrs. Weasley sounded saddened.

"Harry!" Ginny ran to Harry who was coming down the corridor. "Harry! He's in recovery!" Ginny threw her arms around him, "he's going to be ok!" Tears of joy fell down Ginny's cheek.

Harry smiled as wide as he ever had. Somehow he had felt this was his fault. As if he somehow had something to do with it. After all he had been so busy taking care of Anika that he hardly had any time to talk to Ron about how he was feeling.

"That's great Ginny!"

Ginny gave Bill a hug but he didn't seem to hug her back.

"Bill, what's a matter?" Ginny looked into Bill's stony face - he looked sad.

"Well Ginny, the thing is, although they were able to get rid of the clot. A part of his brain might have been damaged."

"What are you trying to say Bill?"

"His memory may have been damaged."

Ginny turned to her Mum.

"What? So he won't be able to remember what he had for breakfast?"

"Ginny, it may be more serious than that."

"You're saying he might not remember who we are?" Ginny dropped into the chair beside her mother. Harry felt the smile drop from his face. He felt as if he had just had a dementor suck all of the happiness out of him. As if he would never smile again.

"Were not entirely sure that he won't remember anything – but there is a possibility." Bill looked ashamed of himself for dawning the truth on everyone.

"Can I go and see him?" Ginny's voice was barely above a whisper.

"He's not awake. We won't be able to see him until tomorrow morning. I think it would be best if we all went home and had a sleep."

"I don't want to leave him Mum." Ginny insisted.

"Ginerva Weasley, you are tired. You are not going to do _anyone_ any good just moping around here. When Ron does wake up we want to be positive. He does not want to wake up and have a bunch of grumpy siblings to deal with. Now you can come home with us willingly or we will make you."

Ginny sighed. "Ok Mum."

"What's wrong?"

"Is he ok?"

"How did the operation go?"

The second Harry, Ginny, Bill and Mrs. Weasley got home they were bombarded by questions.

"Boy's settle down." Mrs. Weasley insisted. "Harry, Ginny, Bill, I want you three to go up and get some rest. As for the rest of you boys – I will tell your father what has happened and he will inform you later so I suggest you go and get some rest. We will all go down t Saint Mungo's tomorrow morning."

"But Mum..."

"Why can't you just tell us now…"

"ENOUGH! I SAID I WILL TELL YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOMS!"

Molly dropped into one of the armchairs.

* * *

Harry sat on the corner of his bed. _How could this have happened?_ He thought to himself.

The door opened and Anika walked in.

"I need to be alone Anika."

"Harry, I know what you're going through. My older sister lost her memory. She was tortured into insanity. I tried every day to get her to remember me. We were best friends. We did everything together. When my Mum left, my sister went with her. I was only 8, Nadia was 14. I begged them not to go but my Mum said they had to. Mum was always away from home – Nadia spent half of her life looking after me. Mum was always out doing work, my sister went with her for a while and I was left with my horrible Aunt. When Mum and Nadia left for good I lived with my aunt and uncle and there awful son a horrible seven years, until I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away and I have been searching for my Mum and sister ever since.

It was only a year after I had left that I found out Nadia had been tortured to insanity - by a Death Eater. I was told that my mum had hit rock bottom and had done some work for the Death Eaters but when she found out how horrible they were she tried to get away. They hunted her down, found Nadia, and tortured her until she lost her mind - they filled her head with nightmares. I went to go and see her in the hospital _every day_ but she would just scream and scream until I left - and two moths later she jumped off of the roof of Saint Mungo's."

Now Harry felt even worse. How could he know so little about the woman who was carrying his child?

"Anika, I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Harry."

"Do you know where your mother is?"

"No – and I don't care anymore. I have someone else to look out for now." Anika indicated to her stomach. "She never bothered to try and make us a family, so now I'm starting my own family." She smiled at Harry. It was a genuine smile. As to say she really meant it.

"Well I'll go and let you get some rest now. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you - if you ever want to talk." Anika smiled at Harry and left the room, shutting the door gently.

Harry lay down on his bed but did not sleep. He kept thinking about what Anika had just told him.

He had always had his suspicions about her but something always told him she was not as nice as she came across to be. But now he had listened to her, he was beginning to think otherwise about her, maybe even begin to understand her… Maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought. Harry had always thought that she had planned to get pregnant and ruin the relationship between him and Ginny. But it was slowly becoming clear to Harry that maybe she was as much the victim as he was… After all, Harry knew what it was like when no-one believed you.

* * *

**15th December 2002 **

The next morning the Weasley's and Harry all went down to the hospital (Anika and Fluer decided to stay home and make lunch for when everyone returned). Ron had awoken and one by one the Weasleys all went in to say hello. When it was Harry's turn everyone decided to leave them to have a little more time to talk. They all decided to go back to the Burrow for lunch – and Ginny went to see Hermione.

"Hey mate, how are you feeling?"

Ron laughed a little, and Harry sighed. Ron seemed to remember him just fine; maybe it was a false alarm.

"Like I've just been hit in the head with a bludger." Harry laughed.

"Harry, what's with the stupid grin?" Harry laughed again.

"Nothing mate, don't worry, it's good to have you back." Harry could not tell Ron how happy he was that Ron was ok and that he remembered everything. It would take a lifetime to explain everything to Ron. Mrs. Weasley said she had to remind Ron about what had happened the last fey days but that was about it.

"HARRY!" Ginny came running into the room. "HERMIONE'S AWAKE!"

"That's great Ginny! How is she?"

"She says she's feeling fine. She wants to come and see Ron." Harry and Ginny beamed at each other.

A few minutes later Ginny re-entered the room, pushing Hermione in a wheelchair.

"Ron! I heard what happened! I could hear everything everyone told me but I just couldn't move or open my eyes. I kept having visions of being at the burrow but it was empty. I could only hear when people were talking to me. I screamed and tried to answer but no-one could hear me… Oh Ron I'm so happy you're awake!"

Ron had a stumped look on his face and everyone laughed.

"Sorry Ron. I'm just so glad to see you."

Ron still looked confused.

"Ron what's a matter?"

Ron sat up a little. He seemed to be squinting to see her, like Harry did when he tried to see without his glasses. Then he answered…

"I'm sorry but… Who are you?"


	14. Forgotten Memories

**Chapter 14: **Forgotten Memories 

**15th December 2002 **

"What?" Hermione looked into Ron's eyes – she felt like screamed at what she saw; nothing. No love or affection or want. His eyes were blank, just like his face.

Ron laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry. You must have just slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind? Ron it's me, Hermione. We've know each other since we were eleven years old!"

"Are you sure you have the right person? I can't seem to remember you…"

"I was there when we fought Voldemort! You nearly _died _trying to save me from a Death Eater!"

"Very funny, but I don't appreciate being joked around about You-Know-Who, especially after I have just come out of an operation!"

"I'm not kidding Ron! This isn't a joke!"

"Just leave will you. I remember the fight against Voldemort quite clearly, so I think I'd remember you if you were there! Now will you _please_ leave?"

"But Ron…!"

"C'mon Hermione, maybe we should leave Ron to rest." Ginny wheeled Hermione out of the room.

"Shesh… I think that one's in the wrong ward ey Harry?" Ron laughed at his own little joke, but to Harry nothing could be more UN-funny.

* * *

"Ginny! What's wrong with Ron? Why does he not remember me?" Ginny helped Hermione back into her hospital bed. 

"Well after he had his operation the healer told us there may be some memory loss as resulting from the lack of oxygen a certain sector of his brain had been getting."

"But it's only temporary, right? I mean he will get his memory back wont he?" Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks.

"I don't know Hermione, I don't know." Ginny lent over the bed and hugged Hermione.

"It's ok Hermione. The healer said that he could get his memory back at any time."

"But what if he doesn't Ginny? Oh Merlin! What if he _never_ remembers who I am?!" Hermione pulled away from Ginny.

"What if he never remembers, Ginny?"

Ginny had no idea what to tell Hermione. What do you tell someone when the one they love doesn't have a clue who they are?

"I – I don't know Hermione – I really don't know." Hermione lay down and rolled over so her back faced the door – and Ginny.

"Hermione don't be like that." Ginny reached out and touched Hermione's shoulder.

"Don't be like _what_ Ginny?" Hermione sat up. "Don't you dare say _mad_ because I have all the reason to be mad! Don't say _upset_ because again in this situation the word _upset_ is a _major_ under-statement. Don't say _hurt_ because I am NOT hurt. I am _way_ more than hurt! I am in _agony_! You don't know how much pain it cost my body just to go and _see_ Ron. But hey, what's that they say? Oh, I remember; LOVE HURTS! But I guess in my case I'M THE ONLY ONE HURTING!!" Hermione dropped back down into her bed and pulled the covers up to her neck.

"Now if you don't mind Ginny, I am tired and would like to get some sleep."

* * *

Ginny mopped back into Ron's hospital room silently.

"Hey sis, take crazy lady back to her room?"

"SHUT UP RON! JUST SHUT UP!" Ginny left the room and slammed the door behind her.

"What'd I do?" Ron asked shrugging. "I just tried to make a joke."

Harry sighed and stood up - he began to pace back and forwards at the foot of Ron's bed.

"Harry, what's with the circle walking?"

"RON!" Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. "Ron, are you saying you don't remember that girl at all?"

"No. I don't have a _clue_ who she is." Ron was again confused.

"Think Ron. Think about the fight, and Hogwarts. Do you remember the Yule ball?"

"Of course I remember. You and I spent half the night sitting down doing nothing."

"Good, that's good Ron. Now who did we go with?"

"Parvati and Padma, you know that Harry."

"Ron that's great. You're doing well, now do you remember who went with Victor Krum?"

Ron tried to remember but all he remembered was sitting with Harry and then being up in the common room. There did seem to be a bit of a blank spot in his memory. Ron tried to remember but still couldn't. If he had of tried to remember the ball any other time the blank wouldn't have fazed him.

"Ron?"

"Who went with Krum…? I can't remember."

"Ok Ron. What about… what about when we went to the Ministry of magic in our fifth year. Who was with us?"

"You, Neville, Luna and I."

Harry sighed I frustration. How could Ron have only forgotten Hermione?

"What about in our first year? Who did we save from the mountain troll in the girl's bathroom?"

Ron, again, strained to remember.

"We didn't save anyone, Harry. We went to see if we could distract the troll so that the others could get to their common rooms."

"_NO WE DIDN'T RON! WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER?!_" Harry shouted in frustration.

"I do remember! You're just going insane! This HERMIONE person was never THERE!"

"Look Ron, I'm sorry. I have to go and see Anika."

Harry went to leave the room but Ron spoke.

"Harry? I hope you don't get mad at me for asking but… who's Anika?"

"You don't remember Anika?"

"Um… No?"

"Ok. Well I don't really have time to explain it now but I'll let you know later."

Harry wondered out into the corridor. Ron didn't remember Hermione _or_ Anika. Anika is someone he only met a while ago but… Hermione he had known for a good _ten_ years… What was going on?

* * *

Work the next day was hell. Harry couldn't concentrate on the set task. He's mind kept wondering away from him and nothing was getting done.

All of a sudden it hit him… harder than the blast from a blast ended skrewt.

He had cracked it. There was obviously TWO reasons as to why the Death Eaters were after Anika.

One; because they were still after her because of her mothers betrayal – although this was very unlikely as Harry doubted they would be still be after Anika's mother after four years and the downfall of Voldemort.

Or there was option number two; That the death eaters knew. Knew that Anika would become pregnant and there fore try and get rid of her before she had the chance.

_They probably didn't want to run the risk of having another Potter in this world. After all, the first one they had to deal with did_ _eradicate there leader -_ _but how did they know? _

Harry sat at his desk wondering how they knew hat Anika would get pregnant. The only thing he could think of is that somehow, the Death Eaters had a Psychic willing to help them…

* * *

**20th December 2002 **

It took a few weeks for the healers to dismiss Hermione from hospital - although she did have to take about half a dozen potions a day. For the first two days all she did was sleep all day on her fold out bed in Ginny's room. Ginny didn't think it was because she was sleepy though. Harry and Ginny had both tried to revive Ron's memory but failed every time. He seemed to have little blanks where ever Hermione was concerned. That or she was just not there and it was only Harry and Ron in the particular memory. The healers at Saint Mungos said this was uncommon, but not unheard of.

Hermione had even gone and seen Ron. He was asleep when she went in so she just stood over his bed and watched him. Ron got quite a shock when he awoke.

"What the heck are you doing here? You can't just watch people while there sleeping! Next thing I know you'll follow me home! Get out you crazy person!" Hermione didn't visit him again.

Ron was due to come home the next day and Hermione was even sadder than ever. It was defiantly not going to he a happy Christmas.

_Why does he not remember me? I've known him forever!_

Hermione rolled over in her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**21st December 2002 **

"Ron! How are you?"

"Hey, little brother!"

"We know you'd get though it!" Ron was surrounded by everyone when he came home the next day… Well, almost everyone.

"What's she doing here?" Ron shouted pointing to the stairs in which Hermione was making her way down.

"Um… I was hungry?" Hermione walked further down the stairs.

"Don't come any closer – George send a letter to Saint Mungo's – It's... ok… we'll… get... you… back… where… you… belong!" Ron talked very slowly and nudged George in the ribs, cocking his head towards the family owl sleeping quietly on top of a cupboard.

"Ron you git! I'm not a fricken RETARD!"

"Mum! Do something! She's in our house! I've seen her at Saint Mungo's. She must have escaped the mental ward!"

"Ronald, dear. This is Hermione. She will be staying here for a while. She's a friend of Harry's."

"Alright fine! But keep her away from me! She's crazy!"

"AAAAH! JUST FORGET IT!" Hermione stormed up the stairs.

"I told you she was crazy, Mum. I wouldn't trust her!"

A few minutes passes and soon a 'clink, clunk, clunk' was heard and Hermione was at the bottom of the stairs with her bloated trunk.

"I'm sorry! I can't handle this anymore! Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Weasley – you too Mr. Weasley – but I think it's time I left."

"Hermione, you've just come out of the hospital, you can't go out there on your own!" Hermione dropped her trunk and made her way to Ginny. She grabbed hold of Ginny's hands and looked her in the eye.

"Thank you Ginny, you have been the _best_ friend I could _ever_ ask for! Thank you for everything! I'll contact you later, but for now I need to get away…" Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug. She then turned to Harry.

"The same applies to you Harry. I'll miss you."

Hermione then turned to Ron. He looked at her strangely and took a step back. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but she decided not to. A silent tear slid down her cheek. She turned around, grabbed her trunk, and in a small 'crack' she was gone.


	15. Get Together

**Chapter 15: **Get Together 

**26th December 2002 **

"Hermione, please come back to the Burrow." Ginny and Hermione sat in Madam Parish's Tea Shop, drinking GIANT cups of hot chocolate.

"I can't Ginny. Not whilst Ron is acting like he is."

"Look Hermione, Christmas wasn't the same without you… I know my brother is being a major cheese-ball but he does love you…"

"Oh right… And do you usually scream: 'Ah! Contact Saint Mungo's, the crazy guy is here!' to Harry do you?"

"Well, no. Not exactly…"

"Anyway Ginny, change of subject, how are you? You seem to be coping with the Harry and Anika situation fairly well…"

Ginny turned her gaze down to her mug of hot chocolate and started pushing down the marshmallow in it, with a spoon.

"Oh yeah, that… Well, lets just say I have it under control… Anika went to see her aunt for Christmas so it was ok… I swear Harry wanted to talk to me the whole time, but there were too many people around. Teddy came over and Percy came home with Penelope and Paige. Bill and Fleur and Victoire came and the house was just packed with people. But I have it under control…"

Hermione lifted Ginny's gaze.

"What do you mean you 'have it under control'?"

Ginny grinned.

"Exactly what I said… I'm not sure yet… but I'll think of something… Now will you at least come to the Burrow tomorrow night? I'm having a little get together because Mum and Dad have gone away for their anniversary. You don't even have to talk to Ron. "

"Alright Ginny – but on the Anika thing, don't do anything you'll regret."

Ginny stood up and grabbed her handbag.

"Don't worry, I won't." Ginny winked at Hermione and left.

* * *

**27th December 2002 **

The night of the 'get together' came. Hermione was as nervous as ever as she fixed up her hair in front of the mirror in her tiny motel room above the Three Broomsticks. She was so scared about what Ron would think of her that she nearly forgot that he already thought she needed a one way ticket to a mental institution.

Hermione put her shoes on and apparated to the Weasley's house.

When she was there she wrapped on the door with her knuckles. She could hear music and chatter on the other side.

The door swung open and the smile suddenly dropped off of the face of the person holding the door knob.

"Oh, it's you."

Hermione stood at the door not sure if she should just go back to her room or not.

Ron answered that question for her.

"Well are you gunna come in or are you just gunna stand at the door all night?"

Hermione gave a small smile and Ron moved out of the way so she could get through the door.

"Ron, about the hospital…" Hermione turned around but found Ron was already walking away.

"Hey Dean, what's up mate?" Hermione stood still and scanned the Weasley's crowded lounge room. It was then that she realized exactly _how_ many people the Weasley kids had invited to there little 'get together.' Sitting on the Weasley's sofa – which had now been pushed against the wall – was Parvati, Padma and Lavender. Parvati and Padma – from what Hermione could tell – talking very extravagantly to Lavender who was rubbing her '_rather large_' stomach and nodding vigorously.

Lavender looked past the twins and gave a small wave to Seamus; who was standing with Ron, Harry and Dean. Once she looked away he made rude gestures of him and lavender – obviously in bed. Harry seemed to be in hysterics but Ron looked from Lavender to Seamus with an astonished look on his face.

Over near the fireplace George, Alicia, Angelina and Lee were all standing in a tight circle. It looked as though George had had a little too much to drink and was telling one of his _long winded_ stories as everyone seemed to be looking at him and laughing.

A few others were darting from person to person but the small space seemed a lot more hectic over the loud music.

"Hermione!" Hermione spun around to see Ginny at her side. She was slightly red-eyed and her breathe smelled strongly of Fire Whisky.

"Hey Ginny, so much for _small_ get together."

Ginny over exaggeratedly rolled her eyes.

"Loosen up Hermione! You sound like Percy! Oh I'm so glad Charlie and Percy aren't here right now! Bills around here somewhere; probably in the kitchen talking to Cormac and Oliver about Quidditch" Hermione let out a light laugh.

"That's the spirit Hermione!" Ginny handed her the big red cup she was holding. "Here, have the rest of my Fire Whisky. I'm going to go and talk to Katie."

So Hermione was left standing alone again… she had prepared for this. She made her way out onto the terrace and looked for a place to sit. She found an upturned fold out chair that looked as if it had been thrown out of he house. She picked it up and then sat on it and pulled a book out of her bag; '_Hogwarts a History,' _she missed Hogwarts so much

She had barely found the paragraph that she was up to when she heard someone approach her. She looked up and there was Ron. He looked so handsome in the moon of the light. It outlined his well-built body with a silvery glow.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hermione – isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Look about the other week… I'm sorry. You have to understand waking up to find a stranger looking down at you and then see that same stranger in your home three weeks later… It just creped me out that's all."

Hermione sat silently.

Ron looked around a little and then, to Hermione's utmost annoyance, walked away.

_What an arsehole!_ She thought. But as soon as the words had crossed her Ron was back, carrying a chair.

He placed it down besides her and sat on it.

"Soo… I hear you and I have quite a history."

Hermione placed her book on the ground and turned to look at Ron.

"Harry or Ginny?" She asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Who put you up to this? Harry or Ginny."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just…"

"Ron… you and I both know you wouldn't come and talk to the _crazy lady_ on your own free will."

"Hermione… Harry and Ginny told me about us today…"

Hermione was about to insist he told her who put him up to this when it grasped her what Ron had just said.

"Sorry?"

"Harry and Ginny told me what I did to you. You see. I can't remember anything from the past six months. But they told me about how happy we were until I started getting headaches then how I hurt you at that tea shop and then again here… Look, I don't know if I had said sorry to you but no-body deserves what I did to you. If I could get my memory back I would. If I had a pensive with all of my memories in it just let me know, or if there is a special spell… but at the moment all I can do is apologize. Because I really don't remember you, and I can only imagine how much this must be hurting you."

Several minutes passed and nothing was said… Not a word… Hermione and Ron just sat in silence.

"Well if you need anything," Ron got up out of his chair, "all you have to do is ask." He headed for the door when Hermione spoke.

"Ron." She got out of her chair and made her way over to him.

"Yes?" His eyes seemed to light up.

"There is one thing that may get your memory back. It's totally against what all of the spell and charm books say but I just have this feeling that it may work. It seems to resolve all problems in my non-fiction books, and yes I know there not real but I think its worth a go if it means you may remember." Hermione looked hopeful, not as though she had just been talking all of her breath away.

"Hermione what is it?"

Hermione took a step closer to Ron and looked up into his eyes.

"Kiss me?" Ron looked at her for a second and then crashed his lips down on hers. The kiss was unlike any other Hermione had ever had. It was like magic, but then again, it was always like that when she kissed Ron. But this kiss felt as if it depended on something, as if it was that tiny spark of light in a dark world. Hermione broke off the kiss and took a little step back.

"Anything…?"

Ron opened his eyes and looked at her…

"Nothing."


	16. Awkward Conversations

**Chapter 16: **Awkward Conversations 

**27th December 2002 **

Ginny staggered around the room saying hello to everyone.

"Hey Ginny!" She spun around to see Lavender calling her over.

"Hi Lavender, do you want a Fire Whisky?"

Lavender looked at her in disgust.

"I'm _pregnant_ Ginny! I can't _drink_ alcohol."

"Oh, right – Sorry." Ginny shrugged. She sat down across from Lavender.

"So how far along are you?"

Lavender's mood suddenly changed and she beamed at Ginny.

"Seven months. It's a girl, I'm so happy. Seamus wanted a boy but when he found out she was a girl he couldn't be more thrilled! I can't wait!"

All Ginny could do was smile and nod at Lavender. It didn't seem as though she had changed _at all_ over the last 3 years.

"So how are you and Harry going? I'm surprised you don't have one of your own already!"

"Sorry – one what?" Ginny had totally lost what Lavender had been saying.

"Well kid of course!"

Ginny looked at Lavender in astonishment.

"Lavender – I've only just turned 21. Kids are the _last_ thing on my mind right now."

Lavender looked a little taken back.

"Well surely you and Harry are married."

Ginny shook her head.

"Oh my gosh! Don't tell me he hasn't even popped the question yet?"

"Um, ok I won't." Ginny felt the 'Happy Drunk' flood out of her and she just began to feel tired.

"My gosh, Ginny! You better get a move on! You don't want to look _old_ in your wedding dress!"

After this Seamus made his way over to Lavender.

"You ready to leave babe?" He seemed sober enough.

"Sure. Well I guess I'll be seeing you later hey? Oh, and great party. I had fun." And with that Lavender and Seamus left.

* * *

**28th December 2002 **

Within half an hour all of the Weasley kids were sitting on the sofas looking at the messy space in front of them.

"Wow, we made a mess…"

"Big time."

All of a sudden George and Bill jumped up.

"Uh I have to go…"

"Have fun!" And with a crack they were out of there.

"I'm gunna kill them!" Ron's ears went bright red. "This place wouldn't have been such a mess if Bill hadn't forced George to shown everyone what he did to that customer who tried to steal some 'Endless Flavor Bubblegum'!"

The room was indeed covered in a thin layer of purple bubblegum.They tried to scrub off the gum with magic but it would not budge.

It took everyone 2 hours to scrape the bubblegum off of the walls and floor and another one and a half to get it off of the furniture. By the time they had finished Hermione was asleep on the floor, Ron was red faced and tired eyed; slumping over the back of the chair he was sitting on. Anika was asleep on the couch, Harry was sitting on the table and Ginny was sitting on the _newly scrubbed_ rug.

"Who would have thought it would have taken _that _long to scrub ONE room?" Ron complained.

"I don't know, but I'm going to bed… I better put Hermione in your room Ginny. Anika should be ok on the couch but Hermione is gunna be _pretty_ sore if she wakes up from sleeping on the floor all night - is that ok Ginny?"

"Hmm? Oh sure." Ginny was falling asleep sitting up but didn't have the energy to get up onto her feet.

"Yeah I think I'm gunna call it a night to. Are you ok Ginny?" Ron got off of his chair.

"Yeah I'll get up in a sec."

So Harry picked up Hermione and Ron followed them upstairs.

* * *

Ginny yawned. She was so tired.

_I'll close my eyes – just for a second. _Ginny thought.

_You can't sleep now! It's the perfect opportunity! _Ginny jumped at her second subconscious self. Suddenly remembered the book she had brought from a shop in Nocturne Alley.

Ginny ran up to her room. She crept in quietly, making sure not to wake Hermione, grabbed the book and ran back downstairs.

She pulled a chair over to the dining table and sat down quietly with the book in her hands.

She looked at its hard, worn cover. The words; _Dark Magic _were weaved out of golden silk.

_Do it!_ The voice shouted in her head.

She opened the book. The pages were yellow and some were torn at the edges. She looked down at the contents page; _6. Introduction _

_18. Purifications _

_25. Burns, Boils & Freezes _

_32. Transformations _

_44. Minor Hexes _

_50. Major Hexes _

_59. Abortions, Births and _

_Death-beds _

_70. Unforgivable Curses _

_59. Abortions, Births and Death-beds; BINGO. _Ginny flipped to page 59.

So much met her eyes that she began to feel sick. There were directions on sickening the newly-born, disfiguring the unborn, shortening the time of the dying. It made her feel horrible at what she was doing. She wasn't only going to kill Anika's child… but Harry's too…

_Please Merlin forgive me for what I am about to do! I need to make things right. Harry and I have a future ahead of us! And Anika does not belong in this future. _

Ginny ran her finger down the page until she came to the best suited spell

**_ABORTION FOR THE UNWILLING _**

_This spell was introduced into the wizarding world by Sir Jimenez Teaneck in the year 189AD although it was forbidden to be used after the year 360AD as it had a reputation for causing illness to the user. These symptoms include; bleeding from the nose, large boils around the stomach area and rapid weight loss. This spell was forbidden because of major blood loss and extreme under-weighing of some of the users. _

Ginny read the description and then the spell. It must have taken her at least twenty minutes before she was at Anika's side – wand in hand. Sure she didn't want Anika to have Harry's baby, but she didn't want her to fade away into skin and bone or die of blood loss.

She read the spell over and over until it was drilled into her brain.

_Doden oönskat amor _

She knew _exactly_ what she had to do; it was just doing it that was the problem…

Ginny raised her wand and muttered the words. A stream of soft looking grey fog streamed from her wand. It circled Anika's stomach and then seemed to soak through her shirt. Anika inhaled a deep, sharp breath, but once she had let it out she went back to breathing normally.

Ginny got up and shut the book. She placed it in the cold fireplace and pointed her wand at it. She muttered a spell and the book was suddenly alight.

_No one will EVER use the spells from that horrible book again _she thought.

Once it had burned to ashes Ginny waved her wand and the ashes and smoke were gone. She made her way up the stairs and dressed ready for bed. She seemed to be in a daze; but before she got into her bed she walked over to her window. She conjured a beautiful white dove with her wand and held it tightly in her hands.

"For the innocent life lost." She whispered to herself and let the dove go. She watched it until it was just a white speck among the shining stars. She turned around and nearly screamed when she found a tired, saddened looking Hermione standing just inches behind her.

"Hermione, you scared me."

"No Ginny, you're scaring me. What do you mean _for the innocent life lost_?"

Ginny looked ashamed.

"You don't understand what it was like Hermione. Knowing the man you love was having a child with another woman. You don't know how that felt…"

"STOP IT!" This made Ginny jump. "Stop talking in past tense! All of this; it _was, _crap! What did you do?"

Again Ginny hung her head.

"Oh no…" Hermione clamped her hands over her mouth. She stayed like that for a while before she dropped them to her sides. "You didn't?!"

Hermione slowly began to back away.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I knew I said we'd be friends forever but I can't believe you would _kill_ someone - especially someone _defenseless!_"

"Hermione, you don't understand!"

"No Ginny, I don't – and I don't think I want to!"

In a crack, Hermione was gone.


	17. Memories

**_Chapter 17: _**_Memories_

**4th January 2003**

Ginny didn't see Hermione for a week after the night of the party. And when she did see her it was in Diagon Alley and Hermione just turned around and started off on the opposite direction.

Ginny thought everyday of the night she had done that horrible thing to Anika…

Anika had woken up the next morning. She said she was a little sore but that it was only from sleeping on the sofa. Ginny kept a close watch on her to make sure there were no signs of rapid weight loss, or excessive bleeding… But no - even after two weeks Anika showed no signs of having lost the baby.

Ginny was relieved but nearly fell backwards off of her chair when Anika announced the news of a check-up a week later.

"Why?" Ginny had almost shouted.

"Oh, it's ok Ginny. The baby's ok, it's just a check-up. Its today at noon." Harry re-assured her.

Ginny felt as though she had just swallowed a quaffle.

"Oh, well… good luck."

"Are you ok Ginny?" Harry put down his cup of pumpkin juice.

"Me? Yeah I'm fine! Why, don't I look fine?" Ginny was jittery and talked very fast.

"Yeah, you're just fidgety and a bit pale."

"Oh, no I'm ok. Actually I don't think I am. I think I'm coming down with something! Um, I'm gunna go lie down." Ginny got up and rushed upstairs, her plate still sitting on the table.

Harry looked from Ron to Anika. Ron sighed.

"Ok, I'll go check on her."

* * *

_Knock, knock. _

"Ginny?" Ron stuck his head through the crack in Ginny's door.

Ginny was laying face down on her bed.

"Ginny, are you ok?" Ron sat on the side of her bed.

Ginny sat up and Ron was shocked to see here cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny didn't say a word – she just flung her arms around her brothers' neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Woah, Woah! Ginny, what's a matter?"

"I'm sorry Ron! I didn't want to do it! But I had to! It's the only way that Harry and I can be together!" Ginny pulled away fast, and inhaled a sharp breath. "Oh my gosh, Ron! What if he finds out?!"

"Finds out what?"

"I killed Anika's baby!"

Ginny went to hug her brother again but he held her firmly by the shoulders and pulled her away. He held her in front of his face.

"You did what?" Ron asked his ears tuning a brilliant shade of red.

Ginny lowered her eyes.

"I killed Anika's baby… I found this spell book at a shop in Nocturne Alley and I used one of the spells out of it…"

Ron got off of the bed.

"Ginny! How could you do something like that?"

"I HAD to! A baby won't fit into our happy-ever-after!"

Ginny burst into tears.

"Ginny! You have to stop believing in this stupid 'Happily-Ever-After' because the more you do to get there, the further away you're getting! Look at me! I had no clue who Hermione was when I woke up in the hospital but I was expected to fall in love with her all over again. Didn't Hermione and I HATE each other? Because I don't hate her, but I sure to Merlin don't LOVE her. But I'm guessing Hermione expected it to be all roses when I woke up, and now look where we are." Ron sighed. He just realized, by looking at his crying sister, what he had just done. He had turned this around to be about him, not Ginny.

He walked over to his sobbing little sister and took her into his arms.

"Ginny. I know the past 4 months have been hard for you…"

"Ron, you don't know HOW hard it has been. First you and Hermione get attacked by Death Eaters then you find Anika, then she sleeps with Harry and gets pregnant! Then you hurt Hermione and when everything seems to be getting on track you have that _stupid_ operation and now you can't even remember who the bloody hell Hermione is! AND NOW – now I go and kill Harry's unborn child!"

Ginny and Ron talk for ages until Ginny falls asleep laying her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron puts his little sister to bed and heads back downstairs, where Harry is sitting at the table alone.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked looking at his watch. "You've been up there for THREE hours! It's nearly noon!"

Ron ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ginny wanted me to stay and talk."

"Oh." Harry looked concerned. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah." Replied Ron a little too quickly. "She's asleep."

"Oh … I hope she's ok."

Ginny awoke to the sound of crashing downstairs. It sounded as if the furniture was being moved around. She got up and pulled her messy hair into a bun.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked. Her question was answered as soon as she hit the bottom step.

"Oh Ginny, isn't it wonderful? The healer said everything was going smoothly with the baby and then asked if we wanted to know the sex… guess what?? It's a boy!" Anika did a little jump and Ginny watched her stomach bounce.

"The baby's ok?!" Ginny asked.

Everyone stopped moving furniture and looked at her. Harry stopped taking pieces out of a big square box and Ginny noticed that it was a baby crib.

"Yes Ginny. The baby's ok… that's a _good_ thing." Ron said quickly.

"Oh, yeah…" Ginny put her hand on her head. "Sorry, I'm still not feeling well."

"That's ok Ginny," Anika broke the silence. "I know what you mean. That you're so glad that mine and Harry's baby is ok, that you would be just as devastated as me if anything was to happen to it."

_'Crap! She knows!' _Ginny thought in a frantic.

"Yes, of course." Ginny insisted. She stood at the foot of the stairs and watched her brothers, Harry and Anika put together baby furniture she wondered about the book and _how_ on Earth the baby had survived. She decided to go back to bed. All of the confusion was giving her a headache.

That night at dinner Harry announced that Anika and himself were looking for a house for when after the baby was born.

"Why would you do that Harry dear? You and Anika and the baby are _more than welcome_ to stay," Mrs. Weasley told Harry whilst dishing out dinner.

"Yes I understand that Mrs. Weasley, and I am very flattered at you're offer but Anika and I have decided that it would be best if we raised the baby – during its tender years – In a _non_ confusing environment." Harry took a big spoonful of steamed veggies and stuffed them into his mouth.

"But what about the Death Eaters?"

"Well, there have been no Death Eater attacks since the one on Anika, which was six months ago. I am pretty sure that they have decided that it is too risky to be going around trying to destroy people's lives again. They do not seem to be a threat anymore."

"But Harry," Ginny, who was sitting behind an empty plate finally decided to speak up. "You havn't found out WHY Anika was targeted… She has nothing to do with you."

"Well yes Ginny, Anika _had_ nothing to do with me. But I am guessing that there are two answers to that question. One is that the Death Eaters have a seer working for them and she or he was able to see that Anika would fall pregnant with my baby, there for they hunted her down and, I'm guessing, there aim was to kill her. Or two is that they were not actually targeting Anika, but Ron. But as there paths crossed, a Death Eater fired a spell, hit Anika, and then they thought it too risky and backed out." Harry shoved more steamed veggies into his mouth.

"Why would the Death Eaters take such a risk as to attack someone – watch your head Ron, sorry - in the middle of Diagon Alley?" Mr. Weasley levitated the gravy over Ron's left shoulder, nearly hitting him in the head.

"I don't know Mr. Weasley, but I'm pretty sure that it's safe."

"Are you sure Harry? You are always welcome here." Mrs. Weasleys last attempts were not very successful.

"I'm sure, its time I got out on my own two feet and began to live for myself." Everyone knew that that was the end of it. Harry would be told what to do, no more.

* * *

**4th January 2003 **

A few hours later Harry and Anika had a cozy three bedroom apartment about 20 minutes broom ride from the Weasley's house. He was planning to move all of his and Anika's stuff into it and then, a month before Anika was due, move into it. But first he had to go back to the flat in which Ron, Hermione and himself once lived so peacefully.

As he unlocked the door and pushed it open memories came flooding back to him; of the three of them playing games around the coffee table till two in the morning, of Ron coming down the stairs in the mornings, practically drooling at the smell of Hermione's cooking. She had definantly learnt to cook to reasonable standards. Memories of the two of them fighting and then coming to Harry with each of their side of the story. Harry was usually the one that had to patch things up.

Harry made his way down the hall. To his right, the open door showed Hermione's bedroom. Clean and tidy. It was an exemplary display of Hermione. Everything was in place and she had an _entire_ bookshelf full of books.

Harry continued down the hall. The door to the second room was slightly ajar. Harry tried to push it open more but found that he couldn't. He tried again; with great force the door opened.

_'No wonder it wouldn't open in the first place,'_ Harry realized as he saw the state of the room. The floor was littered with clothes and shoes and papers. The bed was unmade and Ron's old Hogwarts robe hung over the back of a chair. It was amazing how Ron found ANYTHING in that room.

The last room Harry had spent every night in for the three years he was doing his Auror training. It was not a bomb like Ron's room, but it was not spotless like Hermione's. The light blue walls were bare, except for a Gryffindor flag and a display case, in which Harry's first broomstick hung. As Harry looked at it he remembered how he had spent forever putting it back together again after the Quidditch match in third year in which he broke it during. His bed was messily made and there were a few papers on his floor. It was a very simple room, with only a wardrobe, bed, desk and bedside table in it. Memories of long nights and days studying for his Auror training exams made Harry proud of his achievements.

"Harry! Harry are you here?" Harry turned around to see Ron standing at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, Ron." Harry waved.

Ron walked down the hall, pulling his door shut as we walked past it.

"I can't believe we haven't been here for over seven months! It seems like just yesterday that we moved in. You and I doing our auror training and Hermione her lawyer training thing.

Harry nodded.

"Wait WHAT did you just say?"

"I can't believe we haven't been here for seven months?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"No Ron, the last part. You said: You and I doing our Auror training and Hermione her lawyer training!" Harry's heart raced.

"Um, so?"

"So?! Ron you remembered HERMIONE! You just remembered about her training!" Harry felt so happy he could explode with it.

"Wow, I guess I did." Ron looked pleased with himself.

Ron and Harry made there way out to the kitchen to get a drink, but as they passed the closed bathroom door, the toilet flushed.

Ron and Harry both took a step back, so that there backs were pressed against the wall, and pulled out there wands. They watched as the lock twisted and the door began to turn. The door swung open and both boys pointed their wands hard.

The person coming from the bathroom screamed and fell backwards at the sight of Harry and Ron.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, lowering his wand. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione got up in a huff and a thought struck Ron.

_'Merlin she looks sexy in that towel.' _

Hermione _was_ indeed only wearing a towel. Her naturally curly hair was straight and water dripped from its ends.

"I LIVE here!" Hermione growled. "Now if the BATHROOM POLICE don't mind I am going to get dressed! It's just lucky I didn't decide to go from the bathroom to my room NAKED!" Hermione pushed past Harry and Ron and slammed her door behind her.

_'I wouldn't have minded,' _Ron thought.

An hour later most of the stuff in Harry's room was in the new house.

"I'm getting kind of sick of apparating all of this stuff over to your other flat." Hermione sighed dropping onto the sofa.

"Yeah so am I." Ron dropped next to her.

"Ok, well how about we just go back to the burrow, we'll do more tomorrow." Harry put down a stack of Quidditch books he was carrying.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here tonight. I don't even have the energy to apparate again." Ron announced.

"Alright, Ron. You can stay here. But I have to go, Anika will be wondering where I am." In an instant, Harry was gone.

Hermione and Ron just sat on the sofa. Hermione's eyes where closed and Ron just sat there watching her.

"Hey Hermione?" Ron asked, not sure if he wanted to disturb her.

"Hmmm?" Hermione sat extremely still, keeping her eyes shut.

"I've been having dreams about you lately."

"Really?" Hermione spoke, but still did not open her eyes.

"Yes, I keep re-living moments, but with you in them."

"Really?" This time Hermione sat up fully and turned around to look at Ron.

"Yeah. Just last night I had a dream about this place. I remember it, but in my dream I remembered you. You _were _always there weren't you?"

"Always." Hermione said softly.

Ron studied her face as she looked down at her feet. Suddenly he had the greatest urge to kiss her. He felt that if he didn't have his lips on hers right that very moment, he never would.

Ron lifted Hermione's chin and pulled her into him. He kisses her softly at first until she began to realize what was going on. They stayed like that – kissing – for a long while until they both had to surface for air.

"Wow." Hermione gasped.

And then Ron kissed her again.


	18. Guess Who's Back

_**Chapter 18: **Guess Who's Back._

**5th January 2003 **

"Ginny?" Ginny winced. Not at the sound of someone saying her name but of the _person_ whose mouth it was coming from.

"Yes Anika?" Ginny shut the cupboard door and turned to look at Anika who stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Can I please talk to you?" She didn't sound as _sugary_ as she normally did.

"Sure," a fake smile plastered Ginny's face.

Anika waddled into the kitchen and took a seat on a stool.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked sweetly. Ginny felt like punching her fake sweet face until her blood seeped onto the floor.

"What ever do you mean, Anika?" Ginny returned the fakeness.

"I know what you tried to do to my baby Ginny."

"I'm not entirely sure I understand Anika." Ginny could tell that Anika was getting sick of her using the _sweet voice._

"Cut the crap Ginerva. I know what you did! Do you think I'd be so stupid as to leave this-" she thrust her bony finger towards her stomach, "-unprotected? Of course I put every bloody spell I could find, on it to keep it protected. Some old spell out of an ancient _dark magic_ book is not going to get rid of him! He's _not _going to go away so forget it!"

"I don't know what in Merlin's name you're on about." Ginny tried to sound certain of her answer but inside she was flaking.

_'She knows! What if she tells Harry? Why didn't I see that she put protective spells on the baby?? I would have if it was me pregnant. Oh Merlin! How could I have tried to do something like that? If it had have been Anika trying to kill my baby?!' _Ginny's head swirled.

"I wonder what Harry would say? Look I don't see why you care so much. He slept with me. Obviously he can't love you _ALL_ that much! Really if you think about i…"

"Shut up! Why do _I _care?! I love him! Why do _you _care?! You don't even love him! All I've ever wanted is to be with Harry! Why won't you let that happen? Why is it so bad that I be with him! Why did you have to sleep with him and get pregnant and _pretend_ like a family is all you want! I know its not! Don't you want to go and party and see the world and fall in love? WHY would you throw all of that away? Don't you _care_ what you're missing?" Ginny panted softly.

"Why do I need to see a bunch of places, get drunk and sleep with a bunch of guys or fall in love and get my heart broken, when I can just stay with Harry; get treated like a princess, walk down the street and know that _every_ girl there wishes she were me and know that I will _always_ be safe. Why would I give all of that up?" Anika looked at Ginny as to say: 'So ha!'

"Anika, where does _Harry's_ happiness fit in here?" Ginny sat in shock at the reason Anika is leading Harry on.

"Oh, c'mon Ginny! Harry's a big boy, he can do what he likes. But it seems to me that he only cares about the baby. So whilst I'm of enjoying himself Harry can be spending time with his son." Anika shrugged.

That was it, the last straw. Ginny couldn't even bare to _breath_ the same air as this horrible woman. Ginny walked right up to Anika slapped her square across the face and whispered: "You don't deserve Harry," before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

_"Harry, Harry, Harry. What a surprise!" Harry tried to stand but his knees buckled and he fell back onto the cold cement. Twelve cloaked figures stood around him. He couldn't see their faces. _

_"What do you want? Where is Anika?!" Harry managed to slowly stand. _

_"Sit down Potter. We have a lot to explain to you." The figure in front of Harry took of its hood. _

_"Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry spat. _

_"Yes Harry. How does it feel to know that you failed your very first assignment as an Auror? I knew we'd get you. You don't know what you have lost us! Stupid boy! You have lost us what we have been working for our ENTIRE lives! And now we will take from you what you have taken from us! How does your LIFE sound?!" Bellatrix pulled out her wand. _

_"But you're dead… Where is Anika?" Harry asked steadily. It took him all of his energy just to stand. _

_"Oh, you want to know where Anika is? Where your SON is?" _

_"Yes," Harry gritted his teeth. _

_"Well you're son is just here!" Bellatrix clicked her fingers and a baby appeared on the cold ground just feet from where Harry stood. The baby's shrieks filled the air. _

_Harry scooped the baby into his arms but as soon as he had, it was gone. _

_"Where's my son?!" Harry screamed.

* * *

_

"Where's my son?!" Harry screamed. His eyes shoot open and he sat bolt right in bed panting hard.

Harry looked around the room. He was back in Ron's room at the Burrow.

He pulled a shirt over his head and headed downstairs where, to his utter most shock, he found Ginny scrunched up in a ball on the lounge room rug.

"Ginny?" Harry ran over to Ginny and lifted her shoulders.

He sighed to see that she wasn't hurt, but tears were sliding down her cheeks as she looked at the rug he saw that her eyes were red and puffy.

"What's a matter?" Harry tried to catch her gaze but she would not look at him.

"Ginny please look at me." Harry tried to lift her chin but she just yanked away.

"Ginny what's happened?" Harry was starting to get anxious. What if someone had tried to hurt Ginny?

"How can you trust her Harry?" Ginny sobbed.

"Trust who?" Harry felt like the only one in a room full of people who didn't know the joke whilst everyone was laughing at the punch line

"Anika, Harry! How can you trust her? She's just trying to hurt you!"

"What are you talking about Ginny?"

"She doesn't love you!"

Harry sighed. "Ginny, I know she doesn't love me. I don't love her either."

"Well why are you doing so much for her?" Ginny's voiced seemed crackly.

"Because she's carrying my son, I need to protect her, make sure the baby stays healthy."

"But what about after the baby is born? What then? What about your happiness?"

"Well I would be there to support him I…"

"STOP THINKING ABOUT OTHERS! What do you want Harry?"

"What do _I_ want?"

"Yes, what do _you_ want?!" The tension filled the air.

"This!" Harry pulled Ginny into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**6th January 2003 **

Hermione yawned and rolled over to face her alarm clock. The red numbers flashed; 12:36pm.

_'Wow, that's the longest I've slept since…' _Hermione stopped mid-thought and looked to her right. Ron lay silently next to her. A smile spread across her face as she lay down again and snuggled up next to him.

Ron slowly stirred awake.

"How did you sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Mmm good, I had a dream that I made love to the most beautiful woman." Ron stretched and wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked amusement in her voice.

"Uh-huh," Ron shut his eyes and rested his chin on Hermione's head.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?" Hermione moved closer to Ron until there was no air between them.

"Do you remember in our third year when you grabbed my arm during Care of Mystical Creatures?"

"Hmmm?"

"I got that _same_ wonderful feeling last night. No-one has ever made me feel like that."

_'Click, click, click' _

"Oh Merlin, Ron! Whoa… What occupation are my parents in?"

"They fiddle around in Muggles mouths, why?"

"Ok, what is the first thing I said to you after we met?"

Ron put on a snobby voice.

"You have dirt on your nose, did you know?" Hermione jumped up, taking one of the sheets with her. She wrapped it around her body.

"Ron! You remember me!"

Ron's eyes lit up.

"Wow, your right. It's like I've finished a puzzle inside my head. Everything that's been missing the last four months seems to be back."

Hermione gave a little jump. "I'm gunna cook you up _everything_ in this house that is not stale or half eaten!" Hermione practically skipped out of the room and Ron lay in Hermione's comfy bed, in Hermione's comfy room thinking about no one but Hermione.


	19. Crib and Letter

_**Chapter 19: **Crib and Letter_

**6th January 2003 **

"Anika?" Harry knocked lightly on the bedroom door. "Anika, are you awake?" Harry opened the door and Anika sat up in her bed and stretched.

"Morning, Harry." She smiled and yawned.

"Anika, I've been thinking. Maybe it's not such a god idea that we move into this other place. I think it would be much safer if we were to live here or even back at my other apartment."

"But Harry, do you really think that would be best for the baby?"

"Well I've been thinking and I don't think the baby is going to mind. And besides, Ginny and I are trying to fix things between us so I think that if…"

"Ginny?" Anika looked as if she had been hit in the face with a bludger. "Is that what this is about? You would sacrifice the well being of your only son so that you can be closer to Ginny?"

"Anika really…? The '_well being'_? I'm sure the baby is going to be fine where ever we live. I don't think it is really going to matter. As long as the baby is safe… As long as we give him love." Again Anika cut him off.

"No Harry, this will ruin everything! If we don…"

"What do you mean _ruin everything_?" Harry eyed Anika suspiciously.

"Well all I mean is… well… a child should be brought up in a stable environment. I guess it's a bit like a puppy. He will need time to adapt to the people around him… If there are people coming and going he may have some _major_ trust issues later on."

"Well that settles it then," Anika let out a sigh. "We'll go and live at my apartment. You and the baby can have the spare room. Our son won't have to adapt to people coming and going. I'm sure that Hermione, Ron and maybe, if I'm lucky, Ginny will be permanently staying when we move back in again. At least then we'll never run out of babysitters!" Harry smiled at Anika's shocked expression and left. It was just unfortunate that he didn't hear the; "This can NOT happen," that slid out of Anika's mouth as he left the room.

* * *

**20th January 2003 **

"Wow Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen, practically drooling. "This is the second week in a row that you have cooked me a gourmet meal. I could get used to it." He kissed Hermione good morning and sat at the small table. Ron and Hermione had decided that they needed some time to make up, so they had been living at there apartment, much to Mrs. Weasley's dissatisfaction, over the past two weeks.

"Just trying to make up for lost time." Hermione put an over flowing plate of bacon, eggs, toast and sausages in front of Ron.

"Wow," Ron said in awe. "Hermione, have I ever told you how much I _luuuurve _you?" Ron smiled up at her.

"I'm hoping that you're not saying that you only love me for my food, Ronald Weasley?" Ron tried to answer but could only spit out an: "uh-uh," and shake his head as his mouth was full of bacon.

"Oh, so that's the way it is huh? Well I guess I'll just have to stop cooking!" Hermione pouted pretending to stamp her feet as she left the kitchen.

"Hewminee!" Ron jumped up and ran after Hermione, chewing his mouthful of bacon as fast as he could. "That's not what I meant!"

"Uh-huh…" Hermione pouted.

"Fine… I'll just have to _tickle_ you till you forgive me!" Ron tickled Hermione as she rolled around on the floor.

"STOP! Please stop!" Hermione laughed, trying to catch her breath.

"How come?" Ron smirked, still tickling her.

"Because! It tickles!" Hermione laughed hysterically.

"Oh really? Well do you forgive me?" Ron asked over dramatically.

"Yes, yes! I FORGIVE YOU!" Ron finally let Hermione go and he lay next to her as she panted hard.

"I love you Ron." Hermione rolled over to him and leaned over to look at his face.

"I love you too Hermione," and Ron leaned up and kissed her.

"What?" Ginny looked at Harry in amazement.

"I told her that I didn't want to move into the new house and that it would be a better idea if we moved into the old apartment instead." Harry stood near the dresser in Ginny's room as she made her bed.

"I was also hoping that you would agree to come and live with us." Harry lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Huh?" Ginny put the pillow back on her bed and made her way over to Harry. When she was in front of him she asked again.

"What did you say?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"I wanted to know if you would like to come and live with Hermione, Ron, Anika and I…"

"Yes!" Ginny jumped up and wrapped her legs around Harry pulling him into a full bodied hug as he spun her around.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed as she unwrapped her legs and slid down to kiss Harry, catching him totally of guard.

* * *

**24th January 2003 **

"Hey Hermione?!" Ron called through the apartment. He menovoured around boxes of Harry and Anika's stuff, that littered half of the lounge room.

"I'm in here Ron!" Ron followed Hermione's voice to the spare room where he found Hermione putting up the crib that Harry had bought for the baby.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Ron laughed as Hermione sat on the floor with pieces of wood and screws surrounding her. She was surrounded by half open boxes that labeled: 'Baby's things'. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing some of the baggiest clothes he had ever seen her in, in his life. Ron actually found it kind of cute. Hermione; sitting on the floor in baggy clothes putting together a cot.

"I'm trying to put up this stupid crib for the stupid baby!" Hermione threw down the screw driver.

Ron laughed. Sometimes he wondered if Hermione really knew the values of magic. Ron pulled out his wand and in a flick the cot was put together _perfectly_.

"Ron! You just ruined it all." Hermione turned to look at Ron, the expression on her face was not a promising one and it looked as though she was about to cry.

"Huh?" Ron was not sure why Hermione was mad; in his eyes he had just done her a huge favor.

"Half the adventure of having a baby, is putting up the baby furniture." Hermione stood and began to put the sheets into the crib.

It was then that Ron realized exactly _how_ _much_ Hermione had done to their once boringly empty spare room.

A softly coloured baby mat sat on the polished floor boards, a wooden change table; that matched the crib, was set up in the corner, next to the single bed- on top of the bedside table, sat a baby intercom and in the middle of the floor was the crib.

"Hermione," Ron took a deep breath whilst contemplating what to say next. "You're not _having_ a baby… Anika is."

Ron watched from behind as Hermione stiffened, and then sighed.

Ron walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Do you _want_ a baby Hermione?" Ron asked as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"No, it's not that. It's just that, when you lost your memory I was so afraid that we would never be together again. I just want every moment to be special and not rushed; something that just has to be done without magic. Not that I'm saying magic isn't great, it's just, some things are better without it." Hermione leaned her head back.

"Every moment with you is special." Ron whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Thank you Ron" Hermione whispered back. What was she thinking? She didn't need anything out of Ron except for his love. They would start their own family when they were ready.

* * *

**30th January 2003 **

A week later Hermione and Ron received an invitation to dinner at the Weasleys. The night of the dinner came quickly and before anyone knew it Hermione and Ron were being hugged and greeted into the Burrow.

"How have you been?" Mr. Weasley asked as everyone sat around the table.

"Oh, we've been fine, how about you, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione looked around the table to see that Anika wasn't sitting among them. Harry was sitting with Ginny, whispering what looked like 'sweet nothings' into her ear as she giggled.

"Oh we've been alright as well." Mrs. Weasley came into the living room levitating plates of food.

"Where's Anika?" Hermione asked curiously.

Everyone went silent and looked around the table, Anika _defiantly_ wasn't at the dinning table.

"I'll go and find her if you'd like." Hermione offered.

"Ok, that'd be good Hermione."

Hermione excused herself from the table and made her way up to Anika's temporary room.

"Anika?" Hermione knocked on the door a few times before she opened the door. No one was in the room, except for a light brown and white barn owl that seemed to be standing on top of a half written letter on the bedside table.

_'Letter?' _Hermione looked to her right then left down the hallway before she entered the room.

She picked up the letter from under the owl's feet and began to read it.

_'URGENT, _

_We have to do something immediately. OBT is starting to steer away from the path. We need to get this sorted out. The L factor is taking effect; we have to terminate the threat before it ruins everything. Maybe we can use the big mistake about now. I knew it would come in handy' _

Hermione turned the letter over. That was it.

"What are you doing?" Hermione's head shot around to where Anika stood at the door, a not-very-impressed look spread across her face.

"I was just…" Hermione put the letter down.

"I really don't think that is any of you're business. Now _why_ exactly are you snooping around in my stuff?" Hermione had to get out, and fast.

"I came to find you, dinners ready!" And with that Hermione slipped out of the room as fast as she could.

She ran over the letter in her head over dinner.

'_OBT? Away from the path? The L factor? Big mistake?' _None of it made sense… But Hermione was determined to figure out what Anika was up to, if it _killed_ her.


	20. The HARSH Smack of Reality

_**Chapter 20: **The HARSH Smack of Reality_

**February 10th **

"Hermione?" Ginny opened the door to the apartment and stepped inside. It was a dramatic change from the blistering cold outside.

"Hermione, where are you?" Ginny took off her scarf and hung it on the stand by the door.

"Hermione?!" Ginny was starting to think that Hermione had left without her.

"Ginny?" Hermione spun around to see Ron standing in the entrance to the hallway – _bare naked!_

"Ron, PLEASE!" Ron grabbed a cushion off of the couch.

"Gin, what are you doing here?" Ron's face turned scarlet.

"Hermione and I are going shopping today." Ginny turned her back on her brother.

"Just tell her I'll meet her at Madam Parishes Tea Shop, ok? Obviously she got a little _caught up._" Ginny cringed, grabbed her scarf and left the apartment.

The wind hit her like knives. The sky was grey but some how she felt as though she had to walk. She _wanted_ to walk. She'd walk to the tram station and catch a tram to London. She walked and she wished that her brain would as numb as her fingers were behind the thin woolen gloves. All she could do was think. Think about Harry and Anika, Ron and Hermione, her mum and dad, her brothers.

And for just a second – just long enough for the thought to seep into her brain like poison – she realized that things would never be the same. Sure, her and Harry were together, but where would that put Anika? She could only imagine living in an apartment with Anika and Harry. A scene popped into her head like a premonition.

_She would be sitting on the couch with Harry. Just cuddling, then the baby would cry. Anika would yell at Harry and Harry would get up and get the baby. He would sit back down next to her with the baby. It would look just like Anika except for its eyes, so that every time Ginny looked at him she would be reminded of what Anika and Harry had done. Harry would gently calm the baby until he was mute. Then Anika would show up and say he needed a feed because she was the mother and she knew what he needed. So Ginny would be pushed over so that Anika could sit next to Harry and her baby. So Anika and Harry would sit there watching there son and Ginny would be forgotten… _

Ginny shook the thought out of her head and turned the frost bitten corner. She was only a block away from the tram station. She tried to shake the thought from her head but it stayed with her.

She boarded the first tram to London and sat by herself. To her right was a little boy and girl playing some clapping game with their hands. It made her think of herself and Ron as kids. Behind her there was a woman with a little boy on her lap. He was asleep and she was stroking his hair lovingly as tears streamed down her face silently. She had a suitcase on the seat next to her.

In front of Ginny was a man and a woman making out. Ginny was quite revolted at the sight. But not because of the public displays of affection. She had quite suddenly noticed that he was wearing a wedding ring, and she was not.

As Ginny left through the automatic doors of the station she swore never _ever_ to take the tram again.

"Hermione, do you have to go?" Ron whined. A towel around his waist.

"Yes." Hermione yelled from the other side of the bathroom door. "I do! I told Ginny I'd meet up with her today." Ron sighed.

"I'm sure she won't mind if you miss it." Ron looked back down the hall where he could see Hermione's messy bed through her doorway.

"No Ron. I have to go, Ginny's going through a hard time and I need to talk to her." Ron looked back towards the bathroom door.

"I thought you two weren't talking?"

"We weren't. But since Anika's ultrasound we just have been. Now can I please have my shower in peace?" Hermione sounded frustrated over the running water.

"Ok, alright, I get it. Well I might go and see Harry ok?"

"Alright," Hermione yelled. "I love you!"

"You too."

After Hermione had had her shower she got dressed into the warmest clothes she owned and headed out the door.

* * *

Ginny sat in Madam Parishes Tea Shop with a full head and a full glass of chocolate. She didn't even notice someone sit down across from her until she heard him speak. 

"Cold outside isn't it?" Ginny froze.  
It wasn't… It couldn't be… could it?  
Ginny slowly raised her eyes to see a blonde headed man with sharp figures and an unforgivably horrid smirk.

"Draco Malfoy?" Ginny whispered.

"The one and only." Draco announced. He hadn't changed much. His hair was a little longer and he seemed a little more pale than usual but it could have just been the light.

"I thought you were in Azkaban." Ginny asked slowly.

"No. I didn't do anything wrong. Well, nothing they could prove anyway." That deadly smirk crossed his face again. "So how have you been, Gin?" He asked taking off his scarf. Ginny managed to get some self control after hearing him call her 'Gin'.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco laughed.

"Still living in the school days are we?" He laughing and it sent little needles down Ginny's spine. "I would think that after what happened a few months ago you would be past calling me 'Malfoy'?"  
Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"What _are _you talking about Malfoy?"

"Well, after we slept together of course."


	21. Yes or No?

_**Chapter 21: **Yes or No?_

**10th Feburary 2004 **

Ginny's head spun.

"What?" She asked. She had to put her hands on either side of her head to minimize the spinning.

"Oh, come _on_ Ginny. You remember don't you? I was at a pub and you stumbled in already _blind_ drunk and sat next to me. I brought you a couple of drinks and… well I'm sure you can guess what happened from there." Draco smirked again. Ginny strained to remember that night. She remembered the pub and the blonde haired guy buying her drinks. Slowly more and more came back to her. She remembered taking him back to her hotel room and…

_Oh Merlin! _

"Ahh, now you remember don't you Ginny?" Draco looked at Ginny's face as it changed to utter shock.

"So… Now that you remember, I have a proposition." Draco sat back in the padded seat.

"Now, I'm fairly sure that you don't want Potter knowing about your little – shall we call it – revelation? So I need you to do something for me. I understand that in the ministry of magic, about Harry's department, there is a file cabinet of all of the Death Eaters and their histories. Yes, well I need you to take a file marked: 'Nakesa Rinalteg'. You will _not_ look at the file. I will get in contact with you to let you know where to take it."

"What if I don't?" Ginny asked.

Draco pulled out his wand and tapped it on the table. A small section in the table acted as a television screen and she say herself panting and romping under a very _naked_ Draco Malfoy.

"Eh." Ginny turned her head away. "Ok, I'll do it." Ginny felt as if she was about to throw up.

"I'll keep in contact Weasley. I'll let you know when I need the job done. But until then, don't go too far." Draco smirked and then disappeared out the door, into the snow that had begun to fall.

* * *

Ginny sat silently. Tears fell into her hot chocolate ash she sobbed quietly. She tried telling herself it would be ok but every time she did it only make her want to cry harder. 

"Ginny?" Hermione sat down across from Ginny. "What's the matter?" She asked worriedly.

Ginny managed to let out a little laugh. "Oh, nothing, I just got news that… Megan Jones, you know, Theodore's wife, had a still born. I was just thinking about how horrible that would have been for her."

"Oh my, Megan lost the baby? Maybe we should go and see her?"

"NO! – I mean – I think she just wants to be alone with Theodore.

"Hmm, maybe you're right."

"So, how have you been?" Hermione ordered a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows.

"You have _no _idea." Ginny answered scooping a marshmallow into her mouth

* * *

**17th March 2003**

Anika lay on the couch reading when suddenly an owl flew through the window.

Anika screamed as it landed on the arm of the chair near her head.

"Get off you stupid bird!" Anika grabbed the letter out of the owls claws and shoed it away.

_Anika, _

_Game, Set, Match! _

_It's all over.

* * *

_

**20th March 2003 (a month after the café incident) **

Hermione and Ginny wondered around Hogsmeade darting in and out of little stores. Ginny seemed to want to linger in a jewelry store for a little longer so Hermione moved on to the next store. She was surprised to run into Theodore Nott.

"Oh Theo, I'm sorry!" Hermione pulled her friend into a hug. "It must be hard…" Hermione pulled away and looked into Theodore's face, she was surprised to see an expression of utter confusion plastered across it.

"Sorry?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard about the baby."

"What about the baby?"

"That Megan had a still born." Hermione was utterly confused and by the look on Theodore's face so was he.

"Hermione, I don't know what you're talking about… Megan hasn't had her baby yet." And Theodore turned around and headed out of the store.

Hermione counted to five to make sure she wouldn't run into him again and then she left the store as well.

She found Ginny in the jewelry store and dragged her out of it.  
"Hermione, what's going on?" Ginny asked as she was dragged into the frost bitten air outside the store.

"You are _such_ a liar Ginny!" Hermione yelled. Ginny opened her mouth to ask what Hermione was talking about but Hermione cut her off.

"I just ran into Theodore, Megan hasn't LOST the baby! She hasn't even had it yet. Why would you _lie_ to me?" Ginny sighed.

"Follow me." Ginny pulled Hermione into a small café, sat her down and explained to her about how she had slept with Draco. She decided not to add in Draco requests though.

"Oh Ginny…" Hermione looked pitifully at Ginny. "How could this have happened?" Ginny looked up at Hermione, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know Hermione… All I know is that if I tell Harry he'll _never_ forgive me."

"You can't keep this from him forever. He's gunna find out…"

Ginny put her face in her hands for a few seconds then ran them up to her head so that they were pulling her hair back tightly. She sighed.

"I know Hermione, but I don't know what else to do."

* * *

**15th May 2003 **

The months past and Ginny heard nothing from Draco. But the guilt of what she had done ate away at her. Soon enough she found herself out to dinner with Harry. She didn't even remember accepting the invitation. She had been passing the months in a blur.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Harry asked after they had finished their dinner.

"Huh? Sure." Ginny smiled and put on her jacket.

Once outside Ginny realized how nice the night was. There was hardly any wind and the snow was falling gently. It had littered the ground and buildings covering them in white.

Once in a park Harry sat down on a bench and Ginny sat next to him. She looked around at the white covered shrubs and grass and trees. Then she realized that she and Harry were sitting on the exact bench that Hermione and Ron had shared their kiss on. She couldn't help but smile.

"That's what I like to see." Ginny jumped at Harry's voice. She hadn't noticed that Harry had been looking at her.

"Huh?" Ginny was confused.

"Your smile; I haven't seen it in a while. You seem to be rather down lately." Ginny let out a little laugh.

"Oh that."

"Look Ginny, I know that the past eight months have been hard for you, and that it isn't over yet but I think we can do this, no I _know _we can do this. All we need is love and trust," Something deep down hit Ginny when Harry mentioned trust and she wondered where Harry was going with this. "And I believe we have that." Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Harry got off the park bench and kneeled on one knee in front of Ginny.

_'Oh CRAP!' _Her head screamed as Harry took a hold of her hand.

"Ginny Weasley, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you,"

_'Oh SH!T He's proposing! What do I do?' _

_'Say NO!' _

_'No say YES!' _

_'You can't say yes.' _

_'I can't say no!' _

_'Tell him the truth!' _

"Ginny will you marry me?" Harry smiled up at Ginny. Her head was still screaming and her thoughts were fighting with each other.

_'Tell him!' _

"Harry, I SLEPT WITH DRACO!" Ginny screamed at Harry. She pulled her hand out of Harry's and slapped both of them over her mouth.

"WHAT?!"


	22. Lets Just Talk

_**Chapter 22: **Let's Just Talk_

**15th May 2004 **

"Harry! Please wait!" Ginny ran after Harry, tears streaming down her face. "Harry! I'm sorry!"

"No Ginny! You slept with Malfoy! He's lucky he's not in Azkaban for all he's done, all the people he's helped! I can't believe you did this! I forgave you for everything else… but not this!" Harry kept walking.

"I was drunk Harry! It was a long time ago, when I was having... issues. Please, I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't even know what I was doing! I ran into Draco in Hogsmeade a few months back and he tried to convince me to do something for him but..." Harry cut her off.

"No Ginny! I don't want to hear it! I don't care! Go and shag Malfoy for all I care!" Harry continued to walk away.

"Please Harry! We can put this behind us! We can be together! Yes, yes, I'll marry you!" Ginny pleaded, running after Harry.

Harry stopped and spun around, his face contorted with rage. Ginny stopped a few feet away from him.

"You can't HONESTLY think I'd STILL want to marry you?! I wouldn't marry you if you were the last person on Earth." Harry pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at Ginny. Ginny went to run after him again but when the small object hit her and fell to the ground she stopped to look down at it. Ginny realized that through the blur of her tears, she could see a small golden object on the ground. She looked up to try and see Harry but he was gone. Ginny dropped to her knees and picked it up. As soon as she saw it up close she knew what it was. It was a ring; a golden ring with a sparking diamond in it. Ginny looked at it until, once again, it was only a blur through her tears.

"Well…" Ginny sucked in a sharp breath as the voice of the very person who had plummeted her world into darkness, hit her ears.

"Go… away." She stopped crying and just kneeled with her back to him.

"I wanted to know if you had that file for me. It's been over two weeks."

"No I don't have you're _stupid _file!"

There was silence for a moment and Ginny got up and spun around to face Draco.

"What is so _important_ about this file anyway? You have _RUINED_ my life! Harry proposed to me tonight! I told him I'd slept with you! I don't think he'll _ever_ talk to me again! And it's ALL because of you!"

"Excuse me? I didn't do a thing Weasley. You are the one who slept with me! You made the bed, and we slept in it!"

"You are such a git! You have ruined my life! How could you do this? What do you want? Why did you do this?"

"Me? I'm sorry if this hasn't occurred to you Ginny but _you _did this to yourself! I was just there. And hey, I've done you a favor. Maybe you'll be more careful _who_ you shag! I may not be one to talk here but I thought you were better than that. You were always the one there for Harry, always telling him he deserved the best and that he's done so much for you. Nice way of paying him back!" And with that Draco spun around, walked a few feet, and apparated, leaving Ginny in tears once again.

* * *

**15th May 2004 **

Harry stormed through the door of the Burrow; photos fell off of the cabinet and smashed. Harry pulled out his wand and flicked it violently towards the broken photos. In an instant they were fixed and balancing back on the top shelf.

Anika sat up straight on the couch.

"Harry, what's the matter?"

"Anika, grab you're things!" Anika stood slowly.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"We're leaving, please just hurry up, I can't stay in this place any longer." Harry pulled out his wand and flicked it towards the table. Suddenly a quill and piece of parchment flew out of the desk drawers. The quill began to scribble furiously on to the parchment. Harry got half way up the first flight of stairs when he stopped and turned to Anika.

"Look Anika, I'll explain later, just stay here, I'll get you're things.

Anika sat on the sofa for ten minutes until Harry emerged at the bottom of the stairs, two heavy trunks at his feet.

"Ready to go?" He asked trying to smile.

"Yep." Anika got up and as they left the house Harry looked back. Would this be the last time he would see his 'home away from home?' His stomach lurched and his heart fell as he shut the door and turned his back on the house.

* * *

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were in love. Every moment together felt like a moment spent in heaven for the two. They walked, talked, laughed and_ lived _together. Nothing could separate the pair. When they weren't together, they were thinking about each other.

That's exactly what Hermione was doing on one _quite_ ordinary late August morning. She had snuggled into her spot on the sofa; Crookshanks lay on her feet keeping them warm, with a book in her hands.

Every few paragraphs Ron's face would jump into her head and she would be forced to smile. She couldn't imagine what someone would think if they were to see her, smiling like a Goof-ball.

Hermione jumped as the front door swung open and Harry carted two very heavy looking cases into the living room. He stopped when he noticed Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione, I didn't think you would be here."

Hermione smiled, "I thought you weren't coming for another three weeks?" Harry did not smile.

"Plans change." He said simply and headed down the hallway. Hermione gazed back to the door that Anika was making her way into.

"Hello Hermione." She said kindly. Hermione's smile dropped and she returned to her book, without another glance at Anika.

* * *

Ron got home just before nightfall.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ron asked as she passed him and made her way out into the snow.

"I'm going to see Ginny. I do not know what is wrong but I just _know_ something has happened between Harry and Ginny- Ron, do not look at me like that- Anika has gone out, Merlin knows where, so it will just be you two for a while. Please just find out what's wrong." Ron had no time to protest because Hermione was gone.

Ron spent about an hour trying to figure out what to say when he thought he better just give it a go.

"Hullo Harry." Ron stood in Harry's doorway as he sat on his bed, stroking Hedwig.

"Hey Ron." Harry looked tired and sad.

"Harry, I'm not entirely sure but Hermione seems to think that you and Ginny had a fight." Ron could tell it was true from the moment he mentioned his sister's name. Harry tensed and his jaw seemed to lock.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry got up and put Hedwig on top of the dresser.

"C'mon mate, just let me know what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

Harry pushed past Ron and he followed her to the kitchen.

"Alright Ron, you want to hear it? Fine! She slept with Malfoy!"

This time Ron tensed.

"What?! When?"

"Does it matter when? She did it. She shagged him, the dirty little whore-" Harry was cut off. He ducked Ron's fist that had suddenly come flying to his face.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He yelled.

"You called my sister a whore!"

"She slept with Malfoy!"

"You slept with Anika!"

Ron had only ever hit him once before. And that was when he ate the chocolates from Romilda Vane; that had contained love potion.

"Yes, I slept with Anika! But I was drunk and I only slept with her once! I didn't go out and sell my body to random gits like a slut!" Ron pulled back his fist again. He was ready to try and punch Harry again when someone came rushing into the kitchen.

"STOP!" Hermione stood infront of Ron.

"Ron, what are you doing? I said TALK to him! Not _beat him up!_" Hermione stood, stony faced, and Ron lowered his fist. Harry made his way back to his room and slammed the door shut.


	23. Would Anyone Care?

_**Chapter 23: **Would Anyone Care?_

**15th June 2003 **

Harry Potter has never been an ordinary boy with an ordinary life.

For the first seventeen years of his life he hated summer holidays and loved school. He hated his family and loved his best friends sister; Ginny.

Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley clan. Ginny had been rather fond of Harry ever since she first met him. But being the shy little girl she once was, she never told a soul of her crush. Soon enough her little crush began to grow. Grow from a simple crush, to needing lust and eventually, love. She loved him alright. Her dream came true when finally she and Harry could be together. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup. It was her fifth year, and Harry's sixth. They had been celebrating in the common room when Harry made his way over to her, took her in his arms and kissed her.

Then the news came that Harry was to go with Ron and Hermione and fight the remaining Horcruxes. Harry had broken it off with her on the day of Dumbledore funeral. She had fought and fought to go with them but she had failed.

'Only a child,' her mother called her.

'Underage,' said the rest.

'I love you too much,' Harry had said on the day he left. She had kissed him and then turnt and left, she couldn't let him see her cry. It was the last in a long time that she would feel completely safe and loved.

She had cried her self to sleep for days, weeks, months. He could not send letters and did not contact her. Ginny took this as a sign that Harry did not want to, or could not, be found. The months passed and the people of both the wizarding and muggle worlds had been hiding in fright. The streets were empty before sunset and the front gardens of many, many houses had died as a cause of their owners being too frightened to leave the shelter of their homes.

People lived like this, in fear for what seemed live ever. Then she heard that he was at Hogwarts. She contacted the Order immediately. She would fight with him. She had nothing else to care for. She wanted that back. She had been left with a hole when Harry left, and she wanted it filled!

Ginny could not believe what had become of the three. They where skinny and rigid looking; especially Ron. He looked as thought he had not eaten in a few weeks.

'Wotcher Harry?' Tonks had asked as they had all come to meet. Harry had smiled lightly at the sight of them all, but it was as though he had forgotten how. Ginny had no time to talk to Harry. Planning had to be done. And then the final battle happened… Something none of them would ever forget.

She still saw his limp body when she shut her eyes. His dead body… She had been so horrified… How cold he have not told her what he was gong to do? What if he had died? She would have never know whether he loved her or not.

After it all they were all disclaimed as heroes. Harry had been carted off to The Ministry of Magic faster than you could say: 'Blast-ended Skrewt.'

The months passed and Ron had decided to stay with Harry and Hermione. Ginny got a few letters from Harry but she still could not understand why he hadn't given her an explination…

Three years passed… THREE YEARS! Harry eventually stopped sending letters. Ginny had started her job at Hogwarts. Started her own life. After a while she began to wonder if Harry ever thought about her anymore. So she tried to push him away, out of her mind.

Three years…

Three years later, he came back.

Ginny was not sure if this was a good thing. A lot of things changed over the next ten months. In ten months the un-thinkable had happened.

Ginny had thrown away her life and slept with Draco Malfoy. Hermione had fallen in and out of love with Ron, Harry had gotten a woman he didn't love pregnant, and Ron had lost his memory… and wanted to break every bone in Harry's body…

Ron had only ever hit him once before. And that was when he ate the chocolates from Romilda Vane; that had contained love potion.

"Yes, I slept with Anika! But I was drunk and I only slept with her once! I didn't go out and sell my body to random gits like…" Ron pulled back his fist again. He was ready to try and punch Harry again when someone came rushing into the kitchen.

"STOP!" Hermione stood in front of Ron.

"Ron, what are you doing? I said TALK to him! Not _beat him up!_" Hermione stood, stony faced, and Ron lowered his fist. Harry made his way back to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Ron did you _have_ to go and lose your temper?" Hermione pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down, resting her head in her hands.

Ron sighed. As usual, she was right. "I'm sorry. What did Ginny say?"

"She wasn't home. Mrs. Weasley said she went for a walk."

Ron made a sound that was half snort half grunt.

"Some times you can be so immature!" Hermione grabbed her scarf from the kitchen bench and stormed back out the door.

"What do you want?" Ron shouted to the ceiling. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

**2nd June 2003 **

Ginny walked briskly through London Street; the muggle street. She spent most of her time walking these days. It calmed her… numbed her. She walked past lighted shops and frost bitten stalls. She just kept on walking. Not stopping. Her limbs were numb from the cold, and she wished her brain would go numb as well, but no. Her brain was working overtime.

_'You screwed up big time.' _Her second voice chimed in.

'_You've ruined everything… you and Harry will never be happy again! You've wrecked it all!_'

Ginny walked faster wrapping her arms around her. It was freezing. She continued to walk until she found herself at the Westminster Bridge. She was a long way from home. The cold ocean air slapped against her face as she began to walk across the side of the bridge.

She looked over the edge to the ocean. As if on cue a gust of wind rustled her hair.

It didn't seem as cold anymore.

Infact it seemed rather welcoming.

Ginny shut her eyes and breathed in the nice ocean air.

It was soothing and cool.

The bridge was empty, like Ginny's heart.

She made her way to a bench on the side of the bridge. It faced out onto the ocean. She stepped onto it and sat on the back.

Her life was a mess, and she couldn't see herself ever being happy again.

Maybe if she was to disappear. Go away, far away, where they would not have to worry. She stood and took a step onto the banister of the bridge, then the other foot.

The rail was concrete and a good foot and a half wide. She began to walk across it. She was on the edge.

Not only of the bridge, but of her mind-frame.

One wrong movement and she could plunge into the icy water. Is that what she wanted? She wasn't afraid of the cold water. She doubted she would even feel it.

She was too numb.

But what about Harry?

What about Anika?

Ron and Hermione?

Her mum and dad?

Would they all shake their heads and tut? Would they realize what they had driven her to do?

But no, they hadn't. They hadn't done a thing. It was all her… So maybe… If she was to slip…

A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She tried to turn but slipped over the side. The person grabbed her around the waist. She opened her eyes; she was hanging over the edge of the bridge. The ocean no longer looked welcoming.

It now looked sharp and harmful.

"Come _on_." She heard a voice from behind her. It was gruff and sharp and belonged to a male. The man pulled her back over the railing. They both tripped and she fell backwards onto him.

Her back to him she got up, and so did he. She was about to turn around and thank her savior but when she did she found a wand pointed at her face.

This came as a shock to Ginny, but what scared her more was the person who was holding the wand.


	24. Some Things Just Can't be Undone

_**Chapter 24: **Some Things Just Can't be Un-done_

**4th June 2004 **

Hermione walked. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the tension between Ron and Harry. Maybe because of Harry's snort every time she mentioned Hermione. Hermione continued down the dark street. Why did she have to be walking in the dark? She didn't want to be in the dark. She wanted to be at home in her nice warm bed, next to Ron. She wanted everything to be ok between Ginny and Harry. She wanted more than anything in the world for them two to work out. She knew they loved each other.

That had done it. Hermione rounded and headed home. She didn't want to be out in the dark, she wanted the coziness of her home. When she reached the door she realized that everything was silent. She hoped Harry and Ron hadn't murdered each other.

She twisted the knob and saw Harry sitting on the sofa watching television and Ron drinking a glass of pumpkin juice in the kitchen. Hermione breathed in the warm air and went into the kitchen. After she has made herself a cup of coffee she stood next to Ron who was watching the TV whilst leaning on the kitchen bench.

"Hello," Hermione blew her coffee then took a sip.

"Hey," Ron replied.

"Any luck?" Hermione dropped her voice and cocked her head towards Harry.

"No," Ron said simply. "Look, I'm going to bed alright."

"Ok, I'll be there soon; I just want to talk to Harry first."

"Alright," Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione on the head. He rinsed out his cup and put it on the draining board before making his way down the hall. Hermione waited until she heard the door to her room close before making her way over to Harry.

She sat down beside him and he moved away a little.

"Harry…"

"Don't start Hermione."

"You know she loves you don't you?" Harry tensed. "Well? Don't you? She would do anything for you! She really would."

"How is sleeping with Malfoy doing anything for me?"

Hermione sighed. "She didn't even know it _was _Malfoy she just-"

"Does it matter if she knew it was him or not? She still slept with _three_ guys."

"Harry, she was trying to get back at you, trying to show you that she wasn't just going to wait around, that you were not the only one who would have her."

"Well no one loves her like I do!" Hermione had to hold back a smile. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Well, why not show it?"

"Because it hurts Hermione, it hurts to look at her and know that dirty gits have had their hands all over her; to know that she has been passed around between other guys, other guys and _Malfoy." _The venom seeped through his words.

"I know Harry, but we all learn from our mistakes. Ginny really didn't know what she was doing. Sure she made choices but she wasn't in the right frame of mind, she was hurting… a bit like you are now. She was mad because you didn't seem to want her… and then you and Anika slept together… She was hurting. She slept with Malfoy over six months ago. Don't you think she has learnt from her mistakes?  
Look, I'm not saying what she did hurt her more than you… but it did hurt her…" Hermione could not think of what else to say. It wasn't that she didn't have anything else to say, it was that she couldn't remember what she had just said.

Harry sighed. "It's just too hard Hermione. I don't know what's going to happen once the baby's born… I'll have my hands full up with him. What if Ginny isn't satisfied…? What if she feels I care more for the baby than for her?"

"Do you?" At this Harry looked at Hermione.

"Of course not, well… no… I don't know!"

"Harry, what do you think Ginny is going to prefer? Living every day of her life wishing she was with you or living every day of her life being happy that she _is _with you?"

Again, Harry sighed. "I don't know what to do Hermione. I've given her too many chances… I forgave all of the strangers, but Malfoy… it was too much."

Hermione got up and picked up her empty mug.

"Well just think about it this way Harry: at least she's not pregnant. Imagine how you would feel then. I'm not saying she's got it worse, but what happened in you're situation is permanent. You will always have a son. Anika will _always_ be a part of your life. Ginny can give up on everyone and run away from it all, there is nothing holding her back. I'm not saying that that's what she should do, it would be the coward way out, but you will _always _have a son to look after. And she is willing to spend her life with you; even if that means seeing your love child every day of that life." With that she left, rinsed her cup and, as Harry guessed, went to bed.

Harry sat on the sofa for a while longer until he was fully sure what he wanted to do. He had to talk to Ginny. He wasn't going to forgive her, but he wanted to know if everything Hermione had told him was true.

* * *

Ginny awoke slowly. She was lying on a cold stone floor. She got up and slowly opened her eyes… darkness. She reached for her wand but found it was not in her pocket. She felt around on her hands and knees. She began to crawl forward. The ground was cold and rough and … ouch. She had just hit her head on something hard, and metal. She felt up and realized it was a bar. She used it to secure herself and she stood up. She tried to move to her right and when she stuck her hands out in front of her she felt… another bar. Her heart rate began to increase. She turned to her left and walked until she felt a wall. She turned around and walked until she felt another wall… she was in a box. A cell. She had no wand, no help and she was scared to death. 

Harry knocked on the door of the Weasley's lopsided house. Almost instantly he regretted it. He caught a glimpse of his watch. It was 12:00am; midnight. He heard rustling from the other side of the door and then a voice said gruffly, "Who is it?"

"It's me Mr. Weasley. I'm sorry to disturb you its just, I wanted to talk to Ginny." Mr. Weasley opened the door. "I know it's late. I guess it can wait. I was just sitting at home and didn't realize what time it was…"

"Nonsense Harry, come in." Mr. Weasley opened the door wide and Harry stepped into the semi-dark lounge/ dining room. "Coffee, Harry?" Harry shook his head.

"No thanks Mr. Weasley. I just-" Mr. Weasley cut him off.

"Of course… Ginny. Well she's probably in her room. She may be asleep." Harry nodded and began to climb the stairs, trying hard to step where he remembered there were no creaks in the floorboards.

Harry knocked on Ginny's door.

"Ginny?"

No answer.

"Ginny, are you awake?"

Still, no answer.

Harry slowly opened the door to see that Ginny's room was lighted but she was no-where to be seen. Her bed was neat and un-touched.

Harry shut the door and made his way down the stairs. Half way down he met Mr. Weasley.

"Everything sorted out Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry considered telling Mr. Weasley that his daughter was not in her room but he thought better to alarm him. She was probably… out.

"Yes thanks. Well, I'll go now."

"Have a good night Harry."

"You too, Mr. Weasley." Harry continued down the stairs and let himself out the door.

_Where could she be?_ Harry thought. The worst crossed his mind… well, not the _worst. _

_What if she's out with another guy?_

He apparated home and wondered miserably about Ginny as he climbed into his bed.

_What if she _is_ with another man? _Was Harry's last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

Little did Harry know, Ginny _would_ soon be in the presence of another man, but this man did not have the same idea as Harry did.

* * *

"Get up Weasley!" Ginny got up from her sobbing ball on the floor. She looked up to see a silhouette standing in the doorway which was ahead of her, beyond the bars.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked. Her voice seemed foreign to her.

The door was shut and everything was plunged into darkness again.

"Please, don't let it be dark like this." Ginny pleaded.

"Why not?" Hissed the voice, it sounded strangely familiar.

"Because…" Ginny couldn't think of a reasonable explanation, she just didn't want it to be dark anymore.

"Fine, have it you're way." Ginny heard someone mutter _Lumos_. She followed the light and her heart gave a skip of fright and anger. The one holding the wand had held a wand to her once before, back on the bridge…

Draco Malfoy.


	25. Nothing Makes Sence

_**Chapter 25: **Nothing Makes Sence_

**5th June 2004 **

Harry woke up Monday morning feeling bad. He had a headache and felt like he had only just shut his eyes as his alarm sounded.

"Go away." He groaned as he rolled out of bed onto his floor.

_Great!_ He thought. It was going to be harder for him to get off of the floor than it would have been for him to get out of bed.

"Harry?" A voice came from the other side of the door, it was Hermione.

"Hmmm?" Harry groaned, not having enough energy to get up.

Hermione entered his room and seemed to look around for a little before realizing he was on the floor.

"Ah- What are you doing down there?"

"I rolled out of bed and fell onto the floor, now I can't get up." Harry told her bluntly.

"Why can't you get up? Is there something wrong Harry?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow, or at least that's what Harry imagined she had done. He could only see her feet.

Hermione sighed. "Well then." She said and Harry suddenly felt himself lift gently off of the floor and land softly on his feet. Hermione stood in the door, holding her wand.

"Thanks." He mumbled, now feeling a little foolish at his childish behavior.

"That's what I'm here for." Hermione seemed to change her mind mid sentence. "Actually it's not…"

Harry looked suspiciously at the look on Hermione's face.

"What is it Hermione?" He could tell she had something to tell him.

"Ginny didn't go home last night." She looked from Harry's face to the floor.

"I know, I went to see her."

"Really?" Hermione looked to Harry, hope filled her eyes.

"Yes, but she wasn't there. Probably out with a guy." Harry snarled.

"Well, Mr. Weasley just sent me an owl. He asked if she had come to our house because when he went to check on her last night she wasn't in her room."

"So? Like I said, she was probably out with some guy." Harry crossed to where Hedwig sat on his dresser and began to pat her.

"He's really worried. Ginny has never done anything like this before; they think she may have run away."

"Hmmm, well, maybe you were wrong Hermione."

Hermione was confused.

"About what?"

"Maybe she's not as smart as you thought, maybe she did just _run away_." And with that Harry passed Hermione and shut himself in the bathroom.

* * *

**5th June 2004 **

"Malfoy?" Ginny walked towards the bars of the cell, closer to Malfoy.

"Yes, that I am." He sniggered, sending chills down Ginny's spine.

"Why am I here?" She asked, her voice cracked and squeaked.

"Oh, I don't think it's a good idea to tell you just yet, but don't worry, you'll find out soon," and with that Draco Malfoy left, leaving Ginny, once again, in darkness.

"Malfoy… DRACO MALFOY! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU! YOU COME BACK HERE!" Ginny screamed and screamed in the darkness. Could he hear her, did he care? What did he want from her?

* * *

**5th June 2004 **

Anika walked through the door to the apartment and found Harry sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Harry." She smiled.

"Anika," Harry got up and hugged her. "How was it?"

"Sorry?"

"Your cousins, how were they?"

"Oh, there fine." Anika smiled trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Well its good to have you back, how's my little boy?" Harry bent down on his knees and talked into Anika's stomach. Anika laughed.

"He's just fine!"

Harry sighed and stood up.

"I can't believe you're 8 months! Soon my little boy will be here!"

"Yep… I have to go and see a healer on Wednesday – just a check up – and then…"

"It's all smooth sailing from there!" Harry cut in.

Anika frowned, "Smooth? Do _you _want to give birth to this thing?"

"Well… No, I think I'll pass." Harry laughed and so did Anika. It was at that moment that Ron walked into the living room.

He took one look at the two laughing and walked out the front door… into the snow… in his pajamas.

"What's wrong with him?" Anika eyed Harry suspiciously.

Harry just shrugged.

"So how's Ginny?" Harry saw a hint of something in Anika's eyes. But he wasn't sure what it was. Spite, jealousy, joy, all three?

Harry shrugged again.

"Oh, that bad hey?" Anika seemed to be trying to hold Harry's gaze.

"I don't want to talk about it…" The two stood still and silent in the living room.

"How about we go and have some breakfast? You're probably hungry." Anika shrugged and Harry led her out the front door.

Hermione made her way down Diagon alley, swerving in and out of the path of early morning shoppers. She was shopping for books for her office at the Ministry.

Hermione was so tangled up in her thoughts that when she began to pay attention again she was surprised to see Anika and Harry sitting at a café table just a few metres away. She was about to go over and say hello when Anika - obviously excusing herself- got up and headed towards the bathroom door. She was about to head over to Harry when she saw Anika double back and head away from the bathroom door. Anika slipped around the corner to the side of the café. Hermione took a few steps to the left (making sure to keep her distance) and saw Anika leaning against the wall.

_What_ _is she doing?_

Hermione didn't have to wait long for an answer. Someone else had slid out of the café next door and joined her in the narrow alley.

_Malfoy? _

Hermione watched as Anika and Draco talked; the smiles on their smug faces seemed to get more evil by the second. Then all of a sudden Malfoy brought a punch to Anika's stomach.

Anika turned away and scolded Malfoy meanly.

What was going on?

Malfoy grabbed Anika by the shoulders and pushed her back against the brick wall. He smirked and kissed her fiercely. They stayed like that, snogging, until they were left, inches away from each other, smirking. Anika playfully slapped Malfoy but he kissed her again.

Hermione couldn't watch anymore. She made her way briskly to the table that Harry sat at. She dropped her bag and sat in the seat Anika had been sitting in.

"Hey Hermione, what are you doin…"

"Harry, I have to tell you something!" Hermione nearly shouted at Harry.

"Ok, sounds important."

"It is, I don't know for sure but something is going on… it's about Anika." Harry's gaze moved from Hermione and he seemed to be looking over her head.

"What about me?" Anika asked sweet suspiciousness tinged her voice.

"Oh, hello Anika. I was just telling Harry how I can't believe how close the baby is! Well, I better go; Ron will get worried if I'm not home for lunch! See you later Harry!" Hermione got up and headed away hurriedly.

"What was that about?" Anika asked, sitting down.

"Dunno." Was all Harry could think to say.

* * *

**6th June **

Ginny awoke on the cold, hard floor. How long were they going to keep her there? She'd been there for two nights now. Why had no one found her? She was cold, dirty and hungry.

"Are you going to eat you're food this time?" Malfoy entered the dungeon with a tray of food. He opened the door and was about to slide it in when Ginny made a run for it. She got as far as the door when suddenly every bone in her body felt as though it was breaking.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Malfoy asked fiercely as he put his wand away. Ginny lay, motionless and in pain. "I have worked so hard to get you where you are! Do you want to die?! Because I _swear_ if you pull a stunt like that again I _will_ kill you!" Malfoy levitated Ginny back into the cell. He let her body drop onto the hard floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny sobbed. She tried to stop

_Don't cry Ginny, you'll look weak! Stop crying! _She told herself.

But she couldn't, it all hurt soo much!

"Because I have to! Do you think I like hurting you? I only want Potter! Once he's out of the way you'll have you're choice! Live with us, or die with the other mudblood lovers!"

Ginny heard the dungeon door slam shut. She let it all out. She cried and cried until it hurt too much even to do that. So she just slept.


	26. Nakesa Lestrange

_**Chapter 26: **Nakesa Lestrange_

**7th June 2004 **

Harry sat in his office. His head was a mess and he could not concentrate. Why was he so distracted? Sometimes Harry wondered; wondered about his life. This really was not what he had in mind. During the final battle there was not much going through Harry's head. He wanted to be out, away from it all. He imagined a deserted island somewhere. He loved magic, but sometimes he wished he had never discovered he was a wizard. He was brought into the wizarding world with so much promise. _Great_ things were expected out of him. He always wondered if he would ever live up to them.

So he had defeated Voldemort; the worlds biggest threat, muggle or wizardry. But now, he felt as though they were all frowning down on him. What would his parents say if they saw him now? What about Dumbledore or Sirius or Remus, or any of the other members of the Order of the Phoenix? What would they all be thinking, all Harry had was photos, and all they did was smile and wave.

_What do I do, Dad? _

_How can I make it all better, Mom? _

Harry felt childish talking to himself.

_Knock, knock _Hermione entered Harry and Ron's office.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" Hermione avoided Harry's gaze.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Hermione opened her mouth when a memo flew in the door and hit Harry in the head.

Harry pulled it out of his hair, unfolded it and read it.

"Hermione I have to go see someone but will you wait here and I'll be back as soon as I can?"

Hermione contemplated, but then she came up with something better.

"No, I'll speak to you at home, I was actually going to see Ron as well but seeing as he's not here I guess I'll see you later."

"Ok Hermione." Hermione let her self out and made her way to the elevator. When she got to the doors she stood there for a moment, looking right and left, and then darted down a hall to the left.

_Right, left, right, right. _Hermione made her way down a hall of corridors. Finally she came to a black door. The sign on the door read: _Files - Confidential_. Hermione pulled a key out of her pocket.

_Forgive me Harry_ She thought as she remembered swiping it off of Harry's desk.

Hermione opened the door and was met by a library of shelves, each filled with thick files.

Hermione pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket; 'Nakesa Rinalteg', was scrawled on it in Ginny's handwriting. Ginny had written a note to herself that stated: 'Important file! Nakesa Rinalteg, Ministry of Magic Files!' Hermione had found it in Ginny's room when she went searching around to see if she could find any sign as to where Ginny had gone too. Maybe this was the reason Ginny had gone.

Hermione searched and searched until she finally found the file.

Shock over took her as she opened it.

Hermione read:

_"**Nakesa Helga Sophia Riddle- Lestrange- Rinalteg.  
**Nakesa Lestrange; daughter of 'Bellatrix Helena Elizabeth Armani Lestrange' and 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'.  
At age 8; after the disappearance of her mother and elder sister 'Nadia Élan Trisha Parvani Lestrange' Nakesa was sent to live with her mother's sister: Narcissa Malfoy, her sister's husband: Luscious Malfoy and their 9 year old son Draco, with whom she was planned to marry.  
Raised and taught by the Malfoy's, Nakesa's birth was kept a secret and so was the identity of her father. Nakesa Lestrange changed her last name to Rinalteg at the age of 9 when her mother and sister disappeared. It was later discovered that they had gone to join the Death Eaters.  
Nakesa did her schooling at home and not a word was spoken about her by anyone. Not even the ministry's Confidential File unit knew of her until she was taken to Azkaban; convicted of the murder of her sister (Daughter of Rodolphus Lestrange). The names of Bellatrix Lestrange's daughters never showed up on the Noble and Most Ancient House of BLACK as (if discovered) it would destroy the plans of the Black Death Eaters. Nakesa's mother was said to always be fonder of her eldest daughter and was told to have **big** plans for her, however the birth of her youngest daughter was said to be accidental. Bellatrix fell pregnant whilst Tom Riddle was in his glory days but Bellatrix didn't give birth to her daughter until Voldemort had lost power.  
At the age of 14 Nadia became a Death Eater. The Ministry of Magic believe that in a desperate attempt to become involved in her fathers evil bidding Nakesa spent years hunting down her sister. Once she had found her she tortured her into insanity and then, during a visit to Saint Mungo's, pushed her off the roof of the building. Nakesa was taken to Azkaban but never made it through the front gates as she somehow managed to escape. It is said that she joined the Death Eaters but there is no evidence to prove it, or that Voldemort ever knew about his only child. Bellatrix Lestrange was killed not long ago by Molly Weasley and the location of Nakesa is unknown to this day.  
**Last Updated: **32.47 minutes ago  
**File Status: **Automatic update on new information  
**Age: **20  
**Height:** 181cm  
**Location: **Unknown  
**Status:** Wanted _

"As I was saying; I have no _idea_ why the man would do such a thing! Surely he would know we would catch him out." A strong British accent filled the library making Hermione jump.

She shoved the file back into the shelf and headed further down the library away from the voices.

_Anika is a fake? _

Her head began to swim with thoughts and she headed back towards the door when she was sure the Ministry workers had left.

_She's a murderer? _

Hermione hurriedly shut the door and headed as fast as she could, towards the elevator.

_She's a Death Eater? _

When Hermione got to the elevator she headed back to Harry's office.

_I have to tell him! Anika's probably plotting to kill him! She's using his baby against him! _

Hermione barged into Harry's office only to find the lamps unlit and the room empty.

_He's gone home already? _

Hermione rushed out the door and ran to the elevator. She got in and pushed the "down" button about half a dozen times until the door eventually closed.

_Why am I worrying? Anika has gone nearly nine months without hurting Harry. _

_But maybe she's waiting for the baby to be born? _

_Maybe that was all part of her plan? The baby could be Malfoy's… _

_Maybe she wants to wait so that the baby is out of harms way before she acts on Harry, so that Harry can't harm the baby in an attempt to get away? _

_Or maybe she's just waiting for the right moment? _

_I have to get home!! _

The second Hermione got out of the phone booth outside the Ministry Of Magic HQ she apparated outside the door of the apartment. She reached for the doorknob and began calling.

"Harry?! Harry where are you, I have to speak to you."

"In my room Hermione!" Came Harry's distant voice.

"I found out something!" Hermione walked across the hall and made her way down the hallway. "It's about Nakesa Rinalteg and…….. Anika?" Hermione entered Harry's room mid-sentence and found Anika sitting on Harry's bed.

"What was that, Hermione?" Anika looked up at Hermione, a smile on her face but a malicious look in her eyes. "Something about this Narkestia figure?"

"Nakesa." Hermione corrected carefully.

"So, Hermione? What did you have to tell me?" Harry stood up from the bed, where he sat next to Anika.

"I… um… She, I mean me…" Hermione hit the floor with a thud.

* * *

Ron sat in the living room in the burrow. The entire family scattered around.

"Now we're not sure but we hope she's just gone away for a little while-"

"-Rented a hotel room maybe." Mrs. Weasley cut off her husband, to finish his sentence for him.

"Now if _any _of you spot her or come in contact or hear from her we want you to inform us immediately."

"If she makes you promise not to tell anyone you _must _let us know anyway! No excuses." Mrs Weasley lectured on and on… The whole evening was like this. Ron had wondered why his mother had called a family meeting and not allowed Hermione or Harry or even Fleur to come.

"Do you really reckon she just rented a hotel room somewhere?"

"She may be half way across the other side of Britain by now."

"George, your mother and I are quite aware of that. But we have to think positive."

George yawned but tried to conceal it. But it was followed by Ron and then Bill and Charlie.

"Alright boys, off to bed, the lot of you! And don't forget; if you hear _anything_ I want to know!" Mrs Weasley warned.

"Yes Mum." replied the Weasley boys in long, tired, synchronized drawls.

* * *

"Anika?!" Ginny jumped up in her cell. Ginny let out a laugh of pure joy. "Oh thank god! Am I glad to see you! Gladder than I ever thought I would be to tell you the truth! But that doesn't matter now! What matters is that you're here and you can get me out! Oh Merlin! I can't believe you got past all of the Death Eaters! Do you have the keys? Quick unlock the cell door… Anika? Why are you looking at me like that? Why are you smiling? Can you please open the door? We can talk later."

"I'm afraid I can't do that…"

"Anika?"


	27. It'll All Be Over Soon

_**Chapter 27: **It'll All Be Over Soon_

**8th June 2004 **

Harry and Anika sat at a table, empty ice-cream bowls sat in front of them.

"Wow that was filling." Anika laughed.

Harry let out an un-concentrated laugh; weak and distant.

"Harry, are you ok?" Anika scooped up Harry's gaze.

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about what Hermione wanted to tell me." Anika sighed but her eye's burned.

"Harry, its ok! When she wakes up and we get home she can tell us about this Nakesa person."

Harry sighed. "You're right Anika… I'm worrying about nothing."

"Yeah, you are."

* * *

_"Hermione?!" Harry's voice called. Hermione looked around in the dark. So dark! Why couldn't she see? _

_"Hermione!" This time it was Ron. Hermione ran to her right until… SMACK. She ran into something solid. _

_To her left… SMACK. _

_She ran her hands along the solid wall and realised there was no way out. She was in a box. _

_"Hermione help me!" The voice now belonged to Ginny. _

_All of a sudden Hermione was spinning. Or was the box spinning around her? She couldn't tell; it was so dark! _

_Now she was lying down, in a skinny box. Every time she breathed her chest touched the roof, her arms touched the sides, her head touched the top, and her feet touched the bottom. She was lying down and trapped. She screamed and screamed, wriggling and hitting all of the walls, punching, scratching, lashing out. Why would the box not open? _

_"Stop struggling Hermione." It was Anika's voice. "It's ok, its ok, you won't get out, just sleep and it will all be over soon." _

_As if a switch in her brain was flicked she realised, she wasn't in a box at all; she was in a coffin. _

_And what scared her most was when she realised this she stopped banging and lie still, waiting to die. _

_Just waiting to die. _

Hermione sat up bolt-right and smacked her head on something hard.

"Ow!" It wasn't her yelping in pain.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Ron clutching his head squinting his eye's shut.

"Oh Ron, I'm sorry."

"Ouch!" was all Ron could say.

"Give me a look!" Hermione slowly removed Ron's hands from his head and examined the red mark on his forehead. She grabbed a hold of his cheeks and kissed his head gently.

"Better?" She whispered.

"No." replied Ron sulkily.

Hermione kissed it twice this time, "Now?"

"Maybe a little," Ron sulked.

Hermione trailed kisses from the red bump on his head down to the tip of his nose.

He removed her hands from his cheeks and held them in his.

"Nearly," he replied then he pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips.

"That's better," he said once they'd broken off.

Ron suddenly jumped up and ran out of Hermione's room.

"Ron? Where are you going?" She pulled back the covers of her bed and sat up.

"Wait there!" came Ron's distant voice.

Hermione pulled her 'bed hair' up into a ponytail and banded it. She grabbed a tissue and made sure she had no eyeliner or lipstick smudged on her face. Just as she'd put the tissue down again Ron entered the room, his hands behind his back.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

Ron didn't say a word, he just walked over to Hermione, and took her hand in one of his, keeping the other behind his back.

"You know I love you, don't you Hermione?"

"Yes…" Hermione replied slowly.

"And you know I would go to the ends of the earth… no _universe_ for you?"

"Yes…" _What is he up to? _

"And you know that no matter how hard they try, no-one can pull us apart?"

"Ron, where is this goin…?"

"Just answer the question and I'll tell you."

"Yes, I know all of these things but…"

Ron's next move stoped Hermione in her tracks.

He knelt down on one knee and from behind his back, he pulled a tiny box.

Hermione's free hand snapped to her mouth, stopping the gasp that escaped her lips; barely.

"Hermione Granger, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… Will you marry me?"

Ron opened the box and a gleaming diamond ring shone out.

It took a few seconds but eventually Hermione answered.

"YES!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Ron. "Yes I will!"

Ron lifted her up and spun her around. When he put her down he slipped the ring on her finger and Ron ane Hermione shared a kiss.

_I can't wait to show Harry and Ginny!_

Hermione's hands shot to her mouth and her eyes filled with shock.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione demanded.

"Gone out with Anika, why?" Hermione jumped up.

"Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Hermione fan her hands through her hair.

"Hermione?" Ron looked into Hermione's eyes.

"We have to find him! He's in danger!"

"What do you mean?" Ron wasn't stupid but this made no sense.

"I'll tell you on the way! We have to go!"

* * *

"Anika, where are we going?" Anika pulled Harry into a park. 

"Anika?" Anika continued to pull Harry until they got to a rose garden. She picked a rose and held it out to Harry.

"Wow, it's a… flower?" Harry looked up at Anika, suspicion swimming in his eyes.

"Feel its petals! There so soft."

Harry reached out and touched a petal, holding it between his thumb and index finger.

"HARRY DON'T!" Harry turned, still holding the flower, to see Hermione and Ron running towards him, but in a split second he was spinning, the flower petal still in his hand, Anika still holding its stem, until he hit a stone floor.

* * *

"Damn! We missed them!" Hermione ran her hands through her hair. 

"Where could they have gone?" Hermione's brain reverted back to that day she saw Anika and Malfoy together.

" Malfoy Mansion."


	28. “Goodbye Harry Potter”

**Chapter 28: "**Goodbye Harry Potter"

**8th June 2004 **

Hermione and Ron apparated to Hogwarts and ran into Neville's office.

"Neville! You have to get the Order and the DA together NOW! Harry's in danger!"

Neville looked up from his desk, "What are you talking about Hermione?"

"There's not enough time to explain! Harry's at the Malfoy Manor and is in grave danger! Please we need to gather a group! Harry can't fight the remaining Death Eaters on his own!"

* * *

Harry got up off of the floor and helped Anika too her feet. 

"Where _are _we?" He asked.

"I don't know" Harry looked around. They were in some sort of dungeon.

"This way…" Anika walked over to the door and begun to climb the stone steps beyond it; Harry only a couple of feet behind her.

At the top of the stairs there stood another door.

Harry stepped in front of Anika and reached out for the door knob, but before he did he turned around and asked Anika: "did you know that rose was a portakey?"

"No, of course not!" Anika insisted, and Harry swung open the door.

They were in a huge ballroom with polished wooden floorboards, crème walls and a high ceiling with a glass chandelier hanging from it.

Harry moved across the room. To his right there was a big wooden door, to his left; the same. Behind him was the door they had just come out of.

"Owww!" Anika wailed and dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"Anika!" Harry rushed to her side and kneeled down beside her.

_BANG_

The doors to the left and right of Harry burst open and in stormed the unmistakeable, last members of the Death Eaters.

Ginny lay in her cell.

"Owww!"

She sat up straight at the sound.

"Anika!"

Ginny jumped up onto her feet

"Harry?! Harry?" She was sure she had heard him!

"Quite down you!" Grunted Goyle from the door, where he stood guarding.

_Think Ginny, think! _

Ginny took three deep breathes… this HAD to work…

"Goyle, come here for a second." She asked silkily.

"Why?" Goyle's large body blocked the door.

"I just wanted to ask you why a big, _strong,_ handsome wizard like you isn't out there fighting with the rest…"

Ginny saw Goyle tense. The poor guy wouldn't know how to cope if she played the seduction card. He's probably never been hit on in his life.

"How about you come over here? I've been locked up for four days now; no sex can do a lot to a girl."

Goyle shuttered, now Ginny was getting somewhere.

"Draco told me not to let anyone in, or out, that includes you."

"You wouldn't be letting me out of the dungeon. I was planning on joining your side anyway. Harry was such a… bore! I really need this Goyle! I'm sure Malfoy wouldn't mind if you were to have a little… fun?"

_That's done it! _

Goyle made his way over to the cell door, a sickingly horny smile on his face.

_Has this guy NEVER seen an old seductress movie before?_

He began to open the cell.

_Obviously not!_

Once he was in the cell he turned to Ginny. She walked sexily over to him. She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him so close to her so fast that he didn't get a second to contemplate. There lips were centimetres apart.

_This is it Ginny!_

Ginny leaned in to close the gap but just before there lips met she pushed his head back and into the metal bars knocking him out cold. His big body fell to the floor with a 'clunk' and Ginny stepped over it, laughing inside.

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it isn't _Harry Potter_!" Luscious Malfoy stood across the room from where Harry knelt at Anika's side. To his right stood MacNaire, Rookwood and Jordan. To his left were a few others… and Draco Malfoy.

Harry looked down at Anika. How was he expected to fight with her here? Surely she- carrying his child- would be an easy target.

"Well Harry? Aren't you going to say hello? I don't think you have to worry about Nakesa… She's not going to be much help to you."

Harry was prone on ignoring Luscious, but something caught his ear. Anika stood slowly.

"Anika are you ok?" She did not speak. She just stood and began to make her way over to where the Death Eaters stood.

"Anika?! What are you doing…? Luscious, what have you done to her?"

"Me?" Fake shock played Luscious' expression. "I did nothing! But there is something you're precious _Anika_ has to tell you!"

Harry looked to Anika who was now standing next to Draco.

"Anika, what's going on?"

A smile played across Anika's face. A smile Harry had never seen her smile before. One that would perhaps better suit Draco Malfoy…

"My name is not Anika… My name is Nakesa Rinaltag. My father was Tom Marvolo Riddle and my mother is Bellatrix Lestrange. I was brought up with the Malfoys', as my mother was imprisoned and _you_ reduced my father to weakness!  
My mission was to meet you, make you trust me if I could! I changed my name and meeting you wasn't that hard. But then I got pregnant… stupid me! At first I thought I would have an abortion… getting pregnant was not part of the plan!  
But then I was convinced otherwise!  
I knew you would do anything for your baby! So keeping it was just an easier way to give you no choice but to be stuck with me! So my plan grew stronger!  
I knew as long as you didn't trust that Weasley girl nothing could go wrong! She could see right through me. I can't believe she thought it was _HER_ fault she slept with those guys! You think someone under the Imperious curse would know better! So there it was; this _huge_ wedge between you two!  
She knew that I wasn't all I said I was! But she was so close to cracking it! I had to get rid of her!"

Harry all of a sudden had the urge to strangle Anika… or who ever she was. What had she done to Ginny?

"Anika! What have you done! Where's Ginny!"

"Oh please Harry, call me by my rightful name… Ginny doesn't matter now! It's all about the baby… REMEMBER?! We were meant to attack earlier, or even after the baby was born but we left it too late to be before he's born, so we had to settle for after. But my secret was too close to being discovered! I had to act now!  
I wasn't sure what type of future our son would have, you see Harry. Killing him at birth would be easier! But then I thought: "Why kill him, he can _help_ destroy all Mud-bloods and muggle borns! He can help PURIFY our world! After all; his grand-father and his father are two of the most powerful wizards in the world! With the right teaching he could do WONDERS! If not to destroy the world, at least to destroy YOU!" Anika let out a cold laugh that sent chills down Harry's spine.

"You see Harry; ever since I was born my mother had plans for me! I just didn't know it; she knew I would do great things! And look what I have done! I have _single handidly _lured the famous _Harry Potter_ into a trap! You made a big mistake trusting me Harry… A BIG mistake!  
I made you trust me. It was hard, I admit. Trying to set it up so you thought the Death Eaters were after me, because of my mother, and also because I was carrying your child! So you- being the _kind hearted_ man you are- took me in, looked after me. Made sure you're son came first EVERY TIME!

You see, we all have revenge seeping through our veins. You destroyed our chances at purifying our world! By killing Lord Voldemort you have left us nothing! You are the reason my mother is dead Harry! I would have thought you of all people would know what that's like."

"Don't you dare think we are the same!" Yelled Harry.

But Anika ignored him. "We will be chased down and killed for our entire existence. But I know there was one thing he'd wanted most… Lord Voldemort wanted YOU DEAD! And now I am about to fulfil his wishes. Goodbye Harry Potter."


	29. The Finale!

**_Chapter 29: _**_The Battle_

Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix rushed through the Malfoy mansion.

"Where are they, Hermione?" Asked Neville, panting and out of breath.

"I don't know, they must be somewhere!" Hermione pushed open the double doors to find herself only feet from the Death Eaters. Harry stood, on his own, to the left and the Death Eaters- including Anika- stood to the right.

"Harry!" Hermione ran towards Harry and so did the rest of the Order.

"Are you ok? What did they do to you? AHHHH!" Hermione was hit with a spell and fell to the ground, her body twitched and then she lied still.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry knelt at her side, and that's how it all started.

Spells and curses were thrown across the room. It was like a giant volleyball game without a net, except instead of soft volleyballs, spells were used.

Hermione stood when she got the energy, only to see Anika trying to slip out of the side door.

"Don't let her…" Hermione could hardly hear herself when she saw Anika steadily back away from the door. Soon Hermione could see Ginny walking through the wooden door frame. She flicked her wand and the door sealed. Everyone in the room knew you couldn't apparate whilst you were pregnant. Anika had no where to go…

"You're not going anywhere Anika!" Ginny shouted over the noise. "You got your self into this! You're not getting out!"

A spell flew towards Hermione and she spun around to see Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" She spat.

"Hello mudblood! Having fun?" He sneered and threw a curse at Hermione, barely missing her left shoulder.

"Why Malfoy?" The grin slid from Draco's face.

"Why what?" He spat.

"Why are you doing this? I thought after you saw how many people died during the battle you would stop all of this idiocy! I would have thought _you_ of all people would have seen how stupid this was!"

Draco stood still.

"You don't understand Mudblood!"

"I just want to know WHY!"

"I love her… I love her and I want to be with her. I'll do anything for her…" It took Hermione the longest while to realise who he was talking about.

"Ever since we were kids I've loved her… Ever since she came to live with me and my family when Bellatrix got sent to Askaban… I'll do anything for her," The grin returned to Draco's face and he raised his wand again, "anything."

He threw a spell at Hermione, but she dodged it.

Hermione threw back a curse and it hit Draco square in the stomach. He hit the ground with a _smack. _

Hermione looked around and saw Harry, throwing curses at Lucious.

"This is for Teddy!" Harry yelled, and in an instant, Lucious lay unconscious on the cold floor.

Harry kicked his wand away and then ran over to help Ron who was battling two Death Eaters in the middle of the room.

"Please Ginny! I'm pregnant! What do you think Harry would do if you killed his baby?"

Ginny stopped dead. A grin began to spread across Anika's face.

"That's a good girl! Wouldn't want to hurt the pregnant woman would we?" Anika laughed, sending chills down Ginny's spine.

Anika raised her wand in Harry's direction, but before it could hit him Ginny had jumped in front of it.

At first Harry had no idea what was happening, then he saw Anika with her wand in her hand and Ginny on the floor, feet in front of him.

Anika raised her wand and flicked it towards the roof. Harry bolted to Ginny's side.

Hermione spun around just in time to see it. Ginny was on the floor, Harry at her side, but it was not Harry, nor Ginny that scared her the most. It was the sight of the chandelier falling from the roof. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Anika stood, wand raised, a smile on her face. The elephant sized chandelier came closer towards the ground, and then Hermione saw him.

Too late to do anything, but not too late to see the look of sadness in his eyes. One second he was there… the next, only the shattered pieces of the chandelier remained.

The sickening smash came and everyone shielded their eyes. There was an agonised groan and a voice shouted: "We've done all we can do; let's go!" Then Draco's voice yelled, "We can't just leave Nakesa here!"

"Well do you want to stay with her?" Came the first voice… There was no answer. Someone had grabbed him and apparated. Only sharp cracks were heard. Then there was nothing; silence.

Hermione's head spun. She opened her eyes to find herself on the ground; she must have lost her balance.

She opened her eyes and jumped up as fast as she could. She couldn't hear. Had the smashing of the chandelier deafened her? She looked around. Ginny and Harry knelt on the ground and then Ginny let out a mute scream whilst looking towards the middle of the room. Bellatrix lay unconscious on the floor, along with a few from the order and a few Death Eaters. Everyone else stood, staring at the chandelier. Hermione looked over to where Anika was on her hands and knees with a painful expression. She seemed to be screaming: "It's coming!"

Then she turned back to the chandelier, and saw what she hoped was only a nightmare. The sound hit her as fast as she saw it. Ginny screamed and sobbed and Anika was screaming- for a completely different reason- in the background. An ear piercing sound hit Hermione's ears. Then she realised it was her own scream. She ran over to the limp body that lay under neath the smashed frame of the chandelier. She waved her wand viciously and the frame was thrown across the room.

"Nooo!" Hermione was aware of what she was screaming out now. She knelt in the glass around the bloody body, cutting her knees. But she didn't care. She swept the read hair off of his blood covered face…

Ron's blood covered face…

"Please wake up!" She screamed, aware of everyone's eyes.

"Please Ron! We're going to get married and start a family remember! Please wake up! I love you Ron! Please wake up!!" Hermione lay herself down next to Ron, glass cutting through her clothes. She lay her head on Ron's chest and shut her eyes, willing the air to be put back into his lungs.


	30. Avada Kedavra

_**Chapter 30: **Avada Kedavra_

**June 8th 2003**

"Push darl! C'mon you can do it! Push!" Harry could hear the screaming from the other side of the door. He sat back down next to Ginny's sobbing body.

He put his arm around her and held her close to him. Long, loud sobs came out of her.

"No, no, no, no! He can't be gone! He can't be!" Ginny cuddled up to Harry, sobbing. She muttered to herself for half an hour until a healer came out of the room, carrying a tightly wrapped bundle. Ginny sat up and Harry got to his feet. He took a look at the pink blob in the white blanket. It had quite a bit of blonde hair and was sleeping peacefully.

"Mum's asleep. I thought I'd bring bub out to you." The healer handed over the baby.

"I'll be back to check up on you all soon." She smiled sympathetically and walked away.

Harry looked down at the baby. It was so pink. Were babies supposed to be that pink? And why did he have so much hair? Had Harry had so much hair as a baby? Harry began to notice the little things. Like the fact that he had no eyelashes and that he had a thin layer of freckles across his little nose. Harry smiled a little, but instantly felt bad for it. He was smiling and his best friend may die! He was holding his son and her mother might have killed his best friend and brother of the woman he loved! He was cruel for smiling… there was no other way he could describe it.

* * *

Hermione lay next to Ron on the hospital bed. She was unsure of what his shirt was soaked more of; blood or her tears. She held his cold hand and laid her head on his chest. The machine beeped slowly. The healers said he probably wasn't going to make it through the night, that his brain was only reacting to slight reflexes and that they would probably die out through the night, and only a miracle could save him. She cried and cried as she thought about everything. 

The first time they kissed, the first time they made love. She thought about that day, early in the morning, when he got on one knee and proposed. Hermione tried to move further but that was it. Her memories didn't reach any further… there was no wedding or first house or first child… it stoped there… came to a horrible, unmoving, stop…

* * *

Harry decided to take the baby to the nursery and then go and see Hermione. Ginny told him she'd stay.

Once Harry was gone Ginny stood. She seemed to glide down the hall until she got to Anika's door. No-one sat in the chairs outside the door. She made her way into the room. Anika slept on the hospital bed, the plastic baby bed at the end of it was empty and baby-less.

"From the moment you stepped foot in my life you have caused trouble for me and the ones I love." Ginny spoke in a lifeless, monotonous tone.

Anika began to stir.

"You have caused problem after problem and destroyed life after life."

Anika opened her eyes and fear filled them.

"I promised Hermione I would fix everything, I promised everything would be ok, and she and Ron would be happy together." Ginny's voice was as blank as her face. But her eyes burned with hate and repulsion.

"They were going to get _married,_ you know?"

"Look Ginny I…"

"DON'T CUT ME OFF! I'm not finished…"

Anika sat in the hospital bed, frozen.

"I was going to start a family, just Harry and I. Hermione and Ron deserve to be happy! Now my brother may NEVER wake UP because of you!" Ginny took her wand out of her back pocket.

"My brother may DIE because of you." She held it in her hand behind her back so that Anika could not see it.

"And if he's not allowed to get a chance to live… than neither…

should…

you."

Ginny turned her wand on Anika and with two simple words, it was all over…

"Avada Kedavra."


	31. Sequel

**It's Done!**

_It's all over!_

Well, I want to thank **EVERYONE** for their reviews and PM's!!

**FANTASTIC!**

The sequel is called: **"Living with Betrayal"** and here is the link: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/3565049/ replace the word dot with a . ok? or it won't work!

OR just go to my profile!

I want **LOTS **of reviews!

Sarah xx


End file.
